Class 3E's Sky
by Phantom Lord Shadow
Summary: What if Tsuna meet Touka Yada when we was younger? What if they became friends? What if an Arcobaleno helped them? This is what is this story is based on and more. Tsuna has joined class 3E will he help or hinder them in there attempts kill Koro-sensei. I really can't do summary's anyway read. Also before you begin read the warnings at the beginning of chapter 1. Tsuna x Touka
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **A/N: So new story yay! I absolutely love Assassination Classroom and really wanted to write a story about it with another of my favourite anime and manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Also I have Tōka as Touka which is technically still correct. There will probably be a lot in the bottom A/N. Also I kinda expect flames with the kinda stuff I have in the first chapter.**

* * *

 **WARNING: This story has mentions of death, implied underage sex and pregnancy, OOC characters and it's also a Twin! Fic besides that enjoy.**

* * *

Nine year old Tsunayoshi Sawada was walking to the hospital again to get his injuries healed. His bullies had gone a little too far in driving home the fact he was useless and broken his arm. His gravity defying brown hair seemed to have lost some of it shine and his brown eyes had dimmed.

'Why is Hiko-nii so mean to me?' Tsuna thought as he continued to walk towards the hospital but as he turned a corner he crashed into someone and they both fell backwards and Tsuna grabbed his left arm and hissed in pain as it made contact with the ground.

"Ow, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," said a young female voice as they stood up and made their way towards Tsuna, "Are you okay?" asked the girl as she got closer.

"I-I'm f-fine" Tsuna said as he tried to stand up only to wince in pain and grab his arm.

"Touka what have we told you about running a head like that?" Questioned an older male voice as a man, who Tsuna assumed the voice belonged to, came round the corner,

"Sorry Tou-san I just want to get home so we can have dinner," The girl who seemed to be called Touka said as she turned to face the man who Tsuna guessed to be her father. The man then turned his attention on to Tsuna and frown at what he saw. He bent down and looked Tsuna over and saw that he was clutching his arm in pain causing his frown to deepen he reached a hand out to the boy only for said boy to flinch away from him.

"Hey now I'm not going to hurt you. I see that you hurt your arm why don't you come with me and Touka to the hospital to get your arm checked out," Inquired the man as he stood up. He fixed his brown hair that had fallen into his eyes during his talk with Tsuna.

"Kaa-san told me not to go to go with strangers," Tsuna spoke in a quiet voice as he looked at the man with brown eyes that seem to flicker orange for the briefest of moments.

"Well that easy to fix I'm Haruto Yada and this is my daughter Touka," The now named Haruto said. Tsuna took his time looking over the people in front of him the man seem to have dark brown hair and blue eyes along with a rather average build. The girl seemed to be his age, a bit taller than Tsuna with dark brown hair that was put up in a ponytail she also had really pretty purple eyes.

"So what do you say you want to come with me and Touka so we can get that arm looked at?" Tsuna still seemed hesitant even after his eyes flashed orange again.

"Don't worry Tou-san really nice and won't hurt you," Touka said as she gave a big smile at Tsuna. Tsuna looked at her and decided there and then everything would be ok and smiled back at the girl and nodded at Haruto who just smiled back and him and lead the way to the hospital.

This was the day that Tsuna life changed and gained his first real friend.

* * *

Tsuna was now eleven and was currently enjoying his summer break with the Yada family over in Italy. Ever since that time he ran into Touka the two had become friend the best of friend in fact. The two did almost everything together. Even though the two had enjoyed themselves over the years that did not mean that everything was okay. Over the years many had tried to separate the two most notably being Tsuna's own twin brother Takehiko but the two had stuck together and only became closer because of it. Touka own parents had started to see Tsuna as part of their own family having him over to play and have dinner and also taking him to the hospital after the bullies got to him. Unfortunately that was one thing that hadn't changed the bullying had continued not that Touka or her family hadn't tried to stop it. Another bit of unfortunate news was that Nana, Tsuna's mother, had started to ignore Tsuna not because see didn't love her son but Takehiko had taken to taking up all Nana's time so there would be none for Tsuna.

Enough about the past let's get on with the present shall we.

Tsuna, Touka and her family consisting of Haruto, her mother, Yuna and her little brother called Riku. Yuna was a rather beautiful woman with dirty blonde hair and purple eyes and a rather curvy figure. Riku was a small 5 year old boy with the same dark brown hair as his sister and father along with brown eyes that he had gotten from his father. These 5 were currently wandering the streets of Rome.

"So what do you think of Rome Tsuna?" Haruto asked from the front of the group of five.

"It's really cool and beautiful thou the roads could be safer," Tsuna replied with a gesture towards the busy roads of Rome.

"Yeah your right there Tsuna-kun but how awesome was the colosseum?" Touka asked as she joined the conversation.

"Yeah it was really cool Touka-chan shame we couldn't get to see the area floor or the basement." Tsuna says as he looks towards Touka only to see her getting dragged into an alleyway along with Yuna. "Touka-chan!" Tsuna yelled as he rushed into the alleyway after them.

"Tsuna! No!" Haruto exclaimed as he tried to grab Tsuna only to be to slow and end up getting grabbed himself by some thug.

"Stop where you are kid and no one gets hurt," Said a thug that seemed to be the leader I Italian which Tsuna only just understood because of his small amount of Italian lessons that he took with Touka and her family. He currently was holding Yuna with a knife at her throat. Tsuna stood there frozen at the sight before him of not only Yuna but also Touka and Haruto held at knife point. The only good point of the situation was that there were only three thugs so no one could grab either Tsuna or Riku.

"Now give us all the money you have and we'll let you go," The thug continued while kept an eye on Tsuna who seemed to be coming back to his senses. Tsuna's eyes were flashing orange as he tried to understand the situation. Something everyone picked up on.

"Shit that can be what I think it is can it?" Thug #2 said towards his leader.

"I don't know but it might be, quick kill the man, throw him off," The leader ordered in rapid Italian not giving Tsuna anytime to understand what was said. As soon Thug #1 heard this he slit the man's throat which caused Haruto to choke on his blood before falling to the floor. Riku let out a loud scream letting out a loud scream which caused Thug #1 to go over to him and grab him by the head and smashing it into the wall.

Tsuna was frozen Haruto had just been killed and Riku had been hurt if not outright killed what could he do? What can he do? Is he going to die?

'No! I can't die he I need to save Yuna, Riku and Touka-chan!' Tsuna thought before exploding into a ball of orange fire.

"Shit! Flame user run for it!" Thug #2 yelled as he let go of Touka and tried to run only to take two steps before he was punched in the gut by a furious Tsuna how had moved too quickly to be seen by the others there. Tsuna then quickly moved to stop the knife that had been coming towards him curtesy of Thug #1 who he quickly grabbed by the wrist and threw him into a wall before turning towards the leader who had just been standing there shaking still holding the knife at Yuna's throat.

"D-Don't take another step forward or I'll kill her," The leader said in an attempt to save his own skin. But due to Tsuna's state of mind he wasn't able to understand and continued towards the man at speed he couldn't follow and grab the man by his wrist before crushing it which caused him to drop the knife Tsuna moved the arm which allowed Yuna to move out of reach. Tsuna then kicked the man with enough force to send him flying down the alley. The flames around Tsuna then started to die down and he began to tire causing him to fall backwards… into a pair of arms?

"Gamma deal with the injured I've got the boy," Command a female voice that came from behind Tsuna as he tried to turn his head to see the speaker only for his vision to blur with the last thing he saw to be a bright orange light.

* * *

Around the time that Tsuna exploded into orange flames a woman was walking along the streets of Rome with her blonde subordinate. She has shoulder length dark teal hair that has parts of it braided and tied back on both sides of her head, she has sharp blue eyes. This woman is currently wearing a long-sleeved red shirt with a black necktie along with a black skirt and black high heels. The strangest part was that she had an orange pacifier around her neck.

Aria was walking around Rome as a way to relax after the meeting she had just had with the new Boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia Dino. He was a great leader and she could see that despite being a bit of a klutz he had great combat skills. The meeting had gone well a simple agreement that meant that there would not be any fights between their respective Famiglia.

Aria musing about previous events where interrupted when she stumbled forward after feeling an absolutely massive amount of sky flames being used not far from where she currently was. Turning towards her blonde hair subordinate she asked him,

"Do you feel that?"

"If you mean those Sky Flames yeah I do," Gamma the blonde hair subordinate answered as he turned towards his boss only to see her looking down. Tilting his head down to see what the problem was he felt his eyes widened when he saw the orange pacifier around her neck glowing and seemingly tugging her in the direction of the flames.

"Come on lets go see what this is about," Aria stated before she started to run in the direction of the sky flame user.

Aria quickly arrived at the alley where the fight was taking place and saw the sky flame user. She saw a small boy around 10 or so with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He also seemed to be only wearing his boxers. Aria could see that the boy was strong, very strong but he was untrained and that thought made Aria feel a small amount of fear that this boy could only get stronger from here. What also concerned her was the fact that the pacifier was drawn to this boy she didn't even know that could happen.

Aria quickly shook her head and took in the situation around her she saw one man that was dead, a boy that was knock unconscious with a girl around the same age as the boy besides him looking between the two boys, a women how she assumed to be the mother of the children quickly moving over to them throwing a glance over her shoulder towards the brown eyed boy with fear and concern in her eyes. She could also she two men knock out against the wall on the other side of the alley. Aria quickly thought up a plan of action and called out to Gamma.

"Gamma deal with the injured I've got the boy," Aria quickly moved forward towards the boy seeing him start to fall backwards. She caught him gentle in her arms before adjusting her grip and slowly moving him towards the other members of what she guessed was his family. See her approach with the boy the dark hair girl leapt towards her and practically ripped the boy out of her arms.

"Tsuna-kun are you okay? Can you hear me? Tsuna-kun?" the girl rapidly questioned the brown haired boy who was called Tsuna while looking him over to see if he had any injuries.

"Excuse me little girl can you please give that boy back to me so I can take them to be healed?" Aria asked as she slowly approached the girl.

"Who are you? What do you want with Tsuna-kun?" the girl questioned Aria in Japanese clearly not understanding what she had previously said.

"My name is Aria and I came here after sensing what your friend was doing. I just want to get your friend healed and ask him a few questions ok? How about I also take your family with us to see if there is anything we can do to help them," Aria explained what she wanted to do in Japanese so the girl could understand.

"Ok but I'm not leaving Tsuna alone with you people I'll stay with him at all time." Touka declared causing Aria to smile at the girl seeing her determination to help her friend.

"Ok I won't stop you miss. Also can you please tell me what your name is so I don't have to call you miss or girl?" Aria inquired as lifted up Tsuna and started to walk towards the car that Gamma had called in the time she had been speaking to the girl.

"Touka Yada, nice to meet you,"

* * *

Six months later, Tsuna and Touka were now twelve and were enjoying Christmas in the Giglio Nero mansion in Japan with Yuna, Aria and Gamma. They had exchanged presents that morning and enjoyed Christmas dinner earlier that evening and were now winding down in the living room. The group were now thinking what had happened during those six months. A lot of things had happen; Haruto had been buried when the family had gone back to Namimori, Riku had been admitted to Namimori Hospital in Long Term care ward due to Riku suffering a coma due to the damage done to his head during the fight, Tsuna had learn about the Mafia and how he was an heir to the Vongola Famiglia which he was shocked about but accepted the fact with a little reluctance after Aria explained that she was a Mafia Boss and that not everyone in the Mafia was bad, Tsuna and Touka had also both requested to change class so that they were further away from Takehiko.

The biggest change was the fact that Tsuna had moved in with Touka and Yuna during this time due to the effects the fight had on the three of them. This was done with the permission of Nana who had in fact sign over custody of Tsuna to Yuna this was not due to lack of love the reason in fact of the opposite Nana loved Tsuna so much but knew she was not caring enough for him due to Takehiko taking up her attention and the fact that Takehiko was hurting Tsuna emotionally and possibly even physically. Despite knowing this she could not hate Takehiko and hoped that the time apart would do them good. Was she favouring one son other the other yes… and no another reason she signed other the custody was because she was scared of Takehiko reaction if she were to choose Tsuna over him not only what he would do to her but also Tsuna. She had tried to contact Iemitsu about the change but couldn't get a hold of him.

Yuna would swear up and down that Touka and Tsuna had gotten closer. The two were almost always together and that there had been times that she had check in on them and they were asleep in the same bed as innocent as the act was it did make her worry a bit for them. She knew deep down that Tsuna was likely the one her daughter would marry one day she just hoped it wasn't too soon.

Another change was Tsuna and Touka themselves the two had changed after the attack they wanted to get stronger they didn't want something like that to happen ever again. They had asked for Aria and Gamma to teach them when they saw each other the two had reluctantly agree they were teaching them very slowly on how to use there flames they took it slow but made them master everything them learn. The training had ended in many awkward moments when the two trained together especially when the two were trying to learn Dying Will Mode. The training had had some results such as they were a tiny bit faster and stronger and could access there flames and Dying Will Mode for about 15 seconds for Touka and 30 for Tsuna. Touka's flame had taken them by surprise no one was expecting the girl to have Earth flames and this caused a problem due to the lack of information they had on the flame due to how few users there had been.

There had been many changes in the last six months for Touka and Tsuna but the biggest were still to come.

"Tsuna, can you come here please?" Aria asked as she stood up from her chair in the living room. Tsuna slowly got up from his spot besides Touka on the couch and made his way towards Aria when he was in front of her she put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Now I have two bits good news and bad news what would you prefer to hear first?" Aria asked to seemingly the whole room but everyone knew it was directed at Tsuna.

"The Bad," was Tsuna simply reply.

"I'm dying," Aria said bluntly causing everyone present to go quiet.

"What?" Touka exclaimed as she stood up from the couch. "You can't die you Aria-neesan the boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia, Sky Arcobaleno the world's strongest sky! You can't die!"

"And that is the reason I am to die," Aria said calmly as everyone who had just digested the previous information to go into shock.

"What do you mean Aria? You never told me about this!" Gamma yelled as he stood up from his chair.

"Is this some kind of joke Aria because it isn't funny," Yuna said as she looked at Aria who over the months had become one of her best friends.

"Everyone shut up, sit down and let me explain," Aria said as her 'Boss' aura engulfed the room causing everyone to go quiet and sit down sans Tsuna who remained standing there just looking at Aria, "Thank you now as you might know the rest Arcobaleno are cursed with infant bodies but I am not however this doesn't mean I have nothing to worry about no in fact it's the opposite the Sky Arcobaleno is cursed with a shortened lifespan and I will die within two years."

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Tsuna spoke up for the first time since Aria had made her announcement.

"Yes there is and that is one bit of the good news although I would rather not be save because of the cost," Aria said grimly.

"What is it?" Yuna spoke up from her seat.

"A new Arcobaleno must be chosen and the Pacifier has made a choice on how it wants as the new host," Aria explained causing Gamma to go pale.

"No you can't Aria please tell me there's another way," Gamma questioned almost hysterically. Aria just looked at him and shook her head with a look of self-hatred across of her face.

"What is it?" Touka asked the Giglio Nero Boss. This caused Aria to turn and look at Tsuna and look at him with a sympathetic face. "No I won't let you Tsuna-kun is the one of the only people I have left you can't take his away!"

"If I knew another way I would take it without a second thought," The teal hair woman explained.

"I'll do it," Tsuna told them as he looked at Aria.

"Tsuna you can't you'll die and you can't leave me too!" Touka cried as she leapt at the boy and tackled him in a hug.

"Touka-chan even if I don't take the Pacifier now it will just come back to me after Aria-nee has die this way we can her," Tsuna tried to explain to the brown haired girl.

"But I don't want you to die," Touka tried weakly to change Tsuna's mind.

"Don't worry I won't leave you until the day that I die," Tsuna said as he patted the girls back, "before you give me the Pacifier what is the other good news?" Tsuna asked Aria.

"Wait Tsuna you can't just accept this you might as well commit suicide instead of this," Yuna tried to reason with Tsuna.

"But unlike suicide I'll be saving someone life in the process," Tsuna spoke quietly as his eyes took on an orange tint. Before turning his head back towards Aria "So?"

"I'm pregnant," Aria said with a small smile, "three month in fact," this little titbit caused Gamma who had been calmly slipping his tea to choke and sputter.

"So I guess Gamma's the father then?" Yuna asked the teal haired soon to be former Arcobaleno only to get a nod in response.

"I'm so happy for you Aria-nee," Tsuna said happily as he hugged the women.

"And I'm happy for you Gamma-nii!" Touka cheerfully yelled as she hugged Gamma who was still in shock from the news.

"Tsuna you don't have to take the Pacifier straight away you have sometime before you need to take it," Aria whispered into Tsuna's ear while they hugged. Tsuna then leaned back and look at Aria in the eye before he shook his head and then whispered back,

"No Aria-nee the longer you have it the worst you'll get I will take the Pacifier now if that's ok with you." Aria nodded and quickly left the room coming back after about two minutes and standing in front of Tsuna garbed in her Sky Arcobaleno outfit and as if on cue the Pacifier started to glow.

"I, Aria Giglio Nero, here by give up my hold over the Sky Pacifier and my title as the Sky Arcobaleno and pass them on to the third Sky Arcobaleno Tsunayoshi Sawada." Aria recited as she took off the pacifier and placed it around Tsuna's neck. The two stood there for a few moments to see if anything would happen but nothing did.

"Really no flashing lights or anything that's kind of boring," Touka said from her spot on the couch trying to act normal even though everyone around her could tell she was still upset with what was going on. Soon after this was done everyone started to head to their bedrooms in the mansion however one girl was not going to her room and instead headed to another room while staying out of sight of other occupants of the mansion.

"Tsuna-kun," Touka said as she entered said boys room. Tsuna sat up from his place on his bed and looked at his best friend as she entered his room and crawled into bed next to him.

"What is it Touka-chan?" Tsuna asked feeling very nervous about what Touka was doing.

"I want to tell you something very important Tsuna-kun," Touka stated

"What's that?"

"I Love You," The brown haired girl said to the boy who sat there frozen for a moment before his brain reboot and he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I love you too,"

That night an oath was made and hope was created.

Nine months and 3 weeks later on the 16th of October Nozomi Sawada was born.

The Next March the new family moved out of Namimori at the end of the school year and moved to a Tokyo and joined Kunugigoka Junior High School.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow that took a while first question I think I'm going to answer is probably why the hell I implied two 12 year olds had sex and had a kid at 13. Well to be honest I didn't like to do it but it's important to the story as it will be going through both Assassination Classroom's storyline and Hitman Reborn one and Nozomi is import to both more the latter though. Second Why Touka? I think she has potential and is a pretty decent character. I toyed with the idea of Rio but decided against and I sure as hell wasn't going to use Kaede because one her backstory is too awesome and difficult to change and two, I really like Kaede and Nagisa together :D. Another question, why a Twin fic? The answer to that is a secret but the fact it's a twin fic is more important to Hitman story line than AC's but still there's a reason. Also I going to try and avoid bashing anyone except maybe the twin but that's up to you guys. Also this is more about Family than romance in this story but there is still going to be moments and fluffy scenes I mean come on their dealing with Koro-Sensei. So what did you think about the story? Was it good or bad? Too much or too little information? What about Touka's family that I made up? Nozomi? Any questions for me either PM me or review and I'll reply.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 whoop! So this chapter is the start of the assassination classroom timeline and boy are their going to be some changes later on. For now not much has changed and quite of the text is pulled from the manga or anime but soon that will change with more original stuff. I thank anyone who got past chapter 1 before there was some bad stuff in there but trust me I won't have put it in if it didn't have a purpose.**

* * *

An alarm was going off in a small apartment in the city of Tokyo next to the bed of two fourteen year olds. Tsuna groaned as he heard the alarm that was telling them it was time for school. Touka slowly opened her eyes next to him and looked at him with eyes that almost pleaded with him for them not to go before sighing and sitting up and stretching. Tsuna also sat up and got ready for school. After a quick shower he put on his school uniform which consisted of a white button up shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, grey trousers, a black tie and a black waist coat. Touka quickly joined him in their room and put on her uniform which was a white button up shirt, grey skirt and a black tie.

It was seven when the two were ready giving them an hour before they had to be at school. Tsuna quickly left there room and went next door to Nozomi's room and gently shook her awake causing the girl to look up at Tsuna with tired eyes before mumbling,

"Tou-san?" Nozomi was a small girl with Tsuna's brown hair and Touka's purple eyes.

"Yeah it's me Nozomi-chan. Come on it's time for you to head over to aunty Aria's house and see Yuni-chan," Tsuna said softly as he gently picked up the one and a half year old. Over the year the family had spent in Tokyo not a lot had change Tsuna and Touka start Kunugigaoka in class 2D for their first year but between Nozomi, studying and training they could not keep up despite how much they tried so now this year they were in class 3E. Another change was that Aria and Gamma had bought a house in Tokyo and frequently stayed there but not all the time however this did give them a place to leave Nozomi while the two were at school.

Tsuna and Nozomi quickly got ready to go and stopped by the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast make by Touka, who had also picked up the bentos for them that they had made last night. They family of three then headed out and towards school.

"It sure is lucky that Gamma-nii and Aria-nee's house is on the way to school," Touka said from place beside Tsuna, who was currently carrying Nozomi, as they walk to school.

"Yeah but I sometimes wonder why they moved to Tokyo I know there worried for us but it not like they have to live here they could phone us or something," Tsuna said as he shifted Nozomi slightly in his arms but in doing this he didn't pay attention to where his feet were going and tripped over a rock. Touka quickly caught him by the back of his school uniform and stopped him from falling but not before he gave out a panicked 'Hie'.

"It's good to see that after all that training that theirs still the same old Tsuna in there," Touka giggled as she helped her boyfriend regain his footing.

"Tou-san clumsy!" Nozomi squealed from her place in Tsuna's arms. This comment caused Tsuna to pout and look away from the two girls as they continued on their way to Aria's house. At the end of the street that Aria lived on Tsuna finally stopped pouting.

"So do you think anything interesting will happen at school today?" Tsuna asked his girlfriend making her gain a look of contemplation before she sighed and simply shook her hand as they finally reached Aria's house.

"Tsuna-kun we're E class when does anything interesting happen to us?" Stated Touka as she rang the bell before looking back at Tsuna who had a smirk on his face and his eyes were glowing orange as he placed Nozomi down. "Tsuna, What aren't you telling me?" The only answer she got was a wider smirk and Tsuna readjusting the Pacifier under his shirt. Before her questioning continue the door was opened and a green blur raced out and tackled Tsuna causing Touka to smirk at him and gain a look that just screamed 'that's what you get for hiding things from me'.

"Uncle Tsuna, Aunty Touka," The little teal haired green shouted from her spot on top of the winded Tsuna.

"Yuni-chan, would you mind if you mind getting off Tsuna-kun? We need to head to school soon," Touka asked as she took pity on her boyfriend. Yuni was quick to get up after her 'aunt' asked her though there was a small frown on her face due to the fact that the two would be leaving soon. Aria decided this would be the best time to let the others know of here presents so she quickly cleared her throat causing all eyes to be drawn to her.

"Good morning you three and apologise if my greeting isn't quite as enthusiastic as my daughters," Aria greeted the three with a warm smile and bent down on her knees to give Nozomi a hug.

"Thank you for doing this for us Aria-nee we don't know how we would manage without you," Touka said as she bowed to the women.

"No problem Touka-chan I know that you would do the same for me in your shoes," This comment brought a small smile to the two teens faces, "However since we're on the subject of babysitting would you be able to look after Yuni-chan this weekend while me and Gamma take care of some business in Italy?" The former Arcobaleno asked the two.

"Of course! I'm sure Nozomi-chan will love having Yuni-chan over for the weekend with us!" Tsuna said happily.

"Thank you Tsuna we need to leave Friday evening to be able to make it to Italy in time for our business so would you be able to pick her up on Friday after school?"

"Yep!" the two parents spoke in unison, "Anyway we better head off if you we're going to make it to school on time," Tsuna continued as both gave Nozomi a finally hug as they headed to school.

"Bye Tou-san! Bye Kaa-san!" Nozomi yelled as the two made their way down the path and continued on their way to school.

"Bye Nozomi-chan!" The two waved as they turned the corner.

* * *

The two were now sitting in class waiting on their teacher with the rest of their class wondering where the hell he was. Not long after they thought that the door was slid open and in can two men and one woman and clad in black suits there was also a giant yellow octopus?

"Hello! How are you? So I'm the one who blew up the moon!" The octopus said as he stood behind the teacher's podium with his tentacles waving around behind him.

"Huh?" The class chorused expect for Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes had started flashing orange and his head felt like it was splitting open. His Hyper Intuition was going crazy the longer he looked at that creature. Despite the pain he was in Tsuna did pick up what the octopus said next,

"Next year I plan to do the same to planet Earth but never mind that now I'm going to be your new teacher. Isn't that exciting?" Tsuna and the rest of the class were shocked at the news. Tsuna tightened his grip on his head as the pain increased and he rested his head on the table. However as soon as he put his head down the pain became too much and he passed out.

* * *

The next thing Tsuna knew he was waking up in the staff room and the government agent was sitting in from of him. The man didn't look too impressed to be in this situation but was putting up with it.

"Ah, finally awake I see," the man stated as he looked Tsuna over and nodded slightly to himself.

"Ug, what did I miss?" Tsuna groaned as he patted his chest to make sure the Pacifier was still there something the man across from him pick up on but decided not to question it.

"You missed the first three periods of class, it's currently about half way though fourth period, the briefing on your target and the class receiving their weapons. Now since I answered your question care to answer mine and tell me what happened?"

"It was just a headache. It started just after you arrived and got worst the longer I sat in class I put my head on the desk to see if it would help and I guess I just passed out," Tsuna told the man the truth just leaving out the little detail of his Hyper Intuition. Not sensing any lie the man nodded and spoke again.

"Good to know it's nothing serious. I'm Karasuma from the Ministry of Defence I'm here to help you assassinate you teacher," Upon seeing Tsuna's face which screamed 'really?' he clarified, "You are to kill that octopus before the end of this school year because if you don't he will blow up the Earth. Whoever is the one to kill him will receive ten billion."

"What?" Tsuna exclaimed as he heard what the reward was.

"You kill a creature capable of destroying the Earth I think that whoever does the deed deserves every bit of this reward. Now your classmates have been briefed of the target you can ask them for the information and here are your weapons," Karasuma said as he took out a green rubber knife and a pistol and handed them to Tsuna. "These are the only know weapons that can damage that creature and are specially designed by the government for that exact purpose. Now go back to class."

* * *

The next day and Tsuna was sitting at his desk trying to think of ways to kill the creature he was pretty sure the attack they planned for this morning wasn't going to work it seemed too simple that and his intuition was telling him something was going to go wrong today. Touka and Tsuna had spent the night playing with Nozomi and watching TV letting the information that they had gain sink in. The biggest question they had was whether or not Dying Will Flames would work. If not their training over the last year would be completely useless.

Said training had consisted of learning to control Dying Will Mode which they had managed with Touka being the first to achieve Hyper Dying Will Mode because of her smaller flame and better control. They had also had a small amount of physical training the reason for the small amount of training and the amount of time it took to control Dying Will Mode was due to the worry they had for Tsuna in case the amount of training had an effect on him due to his curse.

Tsuna's thoughts on the Dying Will Flames and his training were soon over as the octopus had arrived and called on the class monitor who happened to be Nagisa a blue hair and eyed boy with rather effeminate features.

"Ready!" Nagisa commanded as the class stood and took out their guns, "Aim!" Everyone carefully took aim at the creature, "Fire!" At this command everyone open fire at the yellow octopus who seemed to be easily dodging the bullets and as if he was completely unaffected by the current goings on in the room he stand to take attendance. A few minutes later and everyone was out of bullets.

"He's Fast," Nakamura said from her desk.

"Yeah the whole class opened fired and he doesn't have a scratch on him," said Isogai.

'I was right in thinking it wouldn't work but I wonder what it is that is giving me this bad feeling,' Tsuna thought as he looked over at Touka and saw that she was thinking about their failed attempt too. 'Whatever it is I better be on guard.'

"Huh right! Mach twenty yeah right no fricking way you dodged that hail of bullets," said an orange haired male.

"Yeah he got a point. I mean these are only BBs right? For all we know you just stood there and took them like a champ," pointed out Sugino. This caused the class to break into chatter about the octopus. This caused the octopus to sigh before he spoke up again.

"Collect the ammunition and bring it here," reaching a tentacle open he grabbed a gun off of Hinata and processed to aim it at his arm, "As you were told these are anti-me BBs harmless to you but," He trailed off as he pulled the trigger on the pistol and blew his arm off, "They cut though my cells like a knife though warm tofu. Of course they regenerate after a few seconds a luxury that you won't have if you shoot your eye out. From now on no discharging guns in the classroom, safety first!" His face then proceeded to gain green stripes, "And good luck killing me before graduation you'll need it."

Touka and Tsuna were having lunch inside along with Hinano and Isogai the energetic orange was happy eating her lunch while the other three talked about their sensei.

"Man, how the hell are we to kill him if he can avoid bullets easily at close range?" Isogai said as his picked at his bento. Tsuna quickly chewed and shallowed and spoke up

"Well we do as he said we become more original and think of more creative ways to kill him as he said anyone can point a gun and pull a trigger."

"Yeah that's easier said than done Tsuna-kun. I know you have a plan being hatched in your head but not everyone can come up with one," Touka said as she quickly stole some of Tsuna's food which caused him to turn to her with a hurt look on his face only for him to see her chewing on his food with a triumphant look on her face causing the two others sitting with them to share a look before turning back to them.

"The two of you are so cute are you sure you're not dating?" Hinano said from her spot as she looked at the two. That was one thing the two had decided to keep a secret from the class. Not that they were embarrassed or anything it was just that they wanted to protect Nozomi because if people found out about them they would ask uncomfortable questions that would more than likely cause them to let slip about Nozomi. The two had kept her a secret from everyone since moving to Tokyo only a handful of people knew about her those being Aria, Gamma, Yuni, Yuna and Nana. Before they left Namimori the few people that had found out about her had verbally attack the family of three calling Tsuna and Touka horrible things but they could handle that however they could not take people making fun of or insulting Nozomi. Maybe once they trusted their classmates more they would reveal their relationship and Nozomi to them.

"W-what! No! Hinano don't say things like that," Touka said blushing using some of the infiltration training that she had learned from Aria to make it seem realistic. Tsuna just turned his head away from Touka and pretended to blush. They felt bad for lying to their classmates but they did what they thought was best. They were doing an ok job at hiding it but they were sure some were suspicious of their relationship due to the few slip ups they had.

"Well you two do spend a lot of time together and walk with each other to and from school," Isogai pointed out as he chewed thoughtful on his food.

"I told you we live really close to each other and that we have been friends for years of course we would spend time together," Tsuna answered as he looked over to Isogai trying to hide his nervousness. Luckily for the two their target took that moment to re-enter the classroom and start class.

"Let's try writing Tanka poems based on a theme. Please end it with 'Tentacles' in the last seven syllables. Once you have written one bring it up to me. I'll check it for proper grammar and to see if you were able to express tentacles in a beautiful way. Those who finish can go home for today!"

"Sensei, I've got a question," A green haired girl said as she raised her hand.

"What would that be, Kayano-san?" Their teacher asked the girl.

"It's kinda late to be asking this, but what name should we use, when talking about you? It's difficult to identify you outside the other teachers." Kayano asked her teacher.

"A name… Huh. I don't really call myself anything in particular. How about all of you come up with one, if you don't mind. But for now, concentrate on the task at hand."

"Kaaay," was the green haired student's simple reply.

While this was going on Tsuna was distractedly working on the work they were given but he couldn't concentrate he was still worried that something bad was going to happen today. As if sensing his worry Touka looked back at him and gave him a reassuring smile that he returned with a small smile of his own. Turning back to his work he tried to think of a way to write a poem that could end in tentacles.

"Ooh finished already, Nagisa-kun?" Their teacher asked as the blue haired boy made his way to the front of the class. Tsuna's intuition knew this was going to end badly.

'There's no way he could have finish the assignment in that time. So what is he up too?' Tsuna thought as he looked around the room and saw Ryōma playing with a small remote as Nagisa made his way forward. 'What? Why would he have a remote? Unless… oh no!' Tsuna was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed Nagisa's attempt to stab their teacher but he did feel his intuition screaming at him to get down.

"Everyone get down!" Tsuna yelled just as Ryōma pressed the button. This caused everyone to hide under their desks just as the grenade around Nagisa's neck went off which caused BBs to explode out in every direction.

"Alright, we did it!" That ten billion is ours!" Ryōma said as he jumped up from his desked followed by Takuya and Taisei who all started to jump around the room in joy.

"You asshole how could you do that to Nagisa!" Tsuna said as he stood up and made his way over to Ryōma. The rest of the class slowly got out from under their desks and made their way over to the four.

"Yeah there's no way he would do that on his own!" Kayano yelled as she arrived next to Tsuna.

"Come on you guys I killed the octopus like we were told to do," Ryōma tried to placate his classmates as they circled him along with Takuya and Taisei.

"Hey guys you might want to look at this," shouted Touka as she and Hinata stood over Nagisa who seemed to be covered in some sort of membrane. As soon as they noticed this, the room started to feel a lot colder and Killing Intent seemed to be filling the room,

"By the way, sensei molts about once a month," The class looked up to the ceiling and saw their teacher stuck there with his face turning a pitch black. "Terasaka, Yoshisa, Muramatsu. So you were the ringleaders."

"Ehh? N-no… Nagisa just went off on his own and-" Ryōma tried to shift the blame onto Nagisa and was utterly failing at it. Their sensei took off at speeds they couldn't follow before reappearing in front of the trio with his arms full of name plates.

"Due to my agreement with the government, I cannot inflict harm on any of you, but if you come to kill me next time using the same method as just now. I don't know what will happen to everyone who isn't any of you. Your friends and family… No, maybe I will eliminate everyone on earth expect for you." Everyone in their class at that moment finally understood what they were dealing with and was scared for everyone they knew. Tsuna and Touka both were thinking one thing though.

'I will not let him hurt my family without a fight,' As their eyes took on a different shade Tsuna turned a glowing orange and Touka took on a dark purple and a few flames sparked around them. Luckily no one noticed this because they were so worried for what their sensei would do next.

"What the hell are you?" Ryōma started as he sat up on the floor shaking in fear, "You're a real pain in the ass! Coming here all of a sudden with your 'I'm gonna blow up the Earth' and 'assassinate me' and all that… What's wrong with using an irritating killing method on an irritating guy?!"

"Irritating? Nonsense, your idea itself was excellent," the octopus said as his face became an orange colour and gained a red ring on it. "Especially Nagisa-kun. You got a perfect score for keeping your body entirely natural until the moment you closed in. You attacked at a magnificent opportunity. However!" his face then changed to a purple colour with a dark purple cross, "Terasaka-kun and the others held no regard for Nagisa-kun welfare. Students like that do not have a right to kill me. Let's have an assassination that will make people smile and puff out their chests with pride. Each and every one of you can do that. You are talented assassins with hidden strength. That is advice from your sensei, as a target. Now here's a problem for you class. Sensei doesn't have any intention of being killing, because after enjoying my time with all of you until March. I'm going to blow up the Earth. If you don't want that, then what will all of you do?" As soon as the question was asked a knife flew towards sensei and barely missed his arm.

"That's easy! We'll kill you sensei!" Touka giggled as she made her way to the front the class and retrieved her knife.

* * *

 **A/N: So a few changes in this chapter not many but a few. Oh and if I don't mention an event such as Nagisa talking to Ryōma assume it's stayed the same. So what did you think of the story so far especially the characters? I'm trying to keep Tsuna vaguely canon but with the stuff that happened in chapter 1, along with the training, that's bound to change him. What about Touka? She doesn't have a lot of scene time so there's very little to base her on. Also I know in canon she had a thing for Megu but this is fanfiction and I changed that. Anyway things will soon change in the AC universe. One question that I would like you the readers to answer is, what would you think to using members of class 3E as Tsuna's guardians' either temporary like in the ring conflict or permanently. I do know that some of Touka's guardians', if I give her some, will come from the class.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. This would have been up on Saturday had I not read the newest AC manga chapter which caused me to maybe- just maybe- shed a few tears. I swear if they do not fix this grievous mistake there will be hell to pay. A word of warning this chapter takes place during episode 4.**

* * *

Tsuna walked into his living room after putting Nozomi and Yuni to bed and took a seat next to Touka on the sofa. Touka rested her head against his shoulder and he relaxed against the back of the sofa.

"It's been a crazy month hasn't it Tsuna?" Touka asked as they watched the film that she had put on earlier.

"Yeah meeting Koro-sensei, Akabane-san returning to the class and nearly killing himself, Karasuma becoming the new PE teacher, and having to look after Yuni-chan and Nozomi-chan," Tsuna said as he let his head rest against the couch.

"Don't forget Koro-sensei helping Sugino with his pitching and the fact that he gathered the Tulips," Touka finished with a small huff remembering what their teacher had done to the garden that they had worked so hard on.

"Tsuna?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that we will be able to kill Koro-sensei?" Touka asked as she turned to look fully at her boyfriend. Tsuna did not turn to meet her gaze instead he took on a thoughtful look and stared into space with his eye glowing orange now and again. He was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke up again.

"I don't think it's a questing of can or able to. I think that we can kill him given enough time but with his actions will we want to? I know he blew up the moon and all but since coming to E class he's been so nice to us sure he punishes us but we usual deserve it in some way," Tsuna said in a soft voice as he turned to face Touka. Under his shirt his pacifier glowed for a moment before it stopped. With that the two fell into a silence as they finished the film before they switched off the TV and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning the two were on their way to Aria's with Nozomi and Yuni in Tsuna and Touka's arms respectively. The talk they had last night still rested heavily on their minds. The two paused for a moment when they saw a black car parked outside of Aria's house before they continued on their way. They quickly rang the bell and waited for someone to answer. The four didn't have to wait long as the door quickly swung open and revealed Gamma.

"Hello you four I hope you had a good weekend while me and Aria were away. I hope you behaved yourself Yuni-chan while you were with Tsuna and Touka," Gamma spoke happily as he opened the door and was quick to take Yuni into his arms. "Now since their still so much time before you need to be at school why don't you join us inside for a quick chat?" Gamma smiled at they while he said this but the two knew something was up and were slightly worried.

The fived made their way to the living room where they found Aria talking to a long, blonde haired woman with big blue eyes, fair skin and a curvy physique. The two youngest of the group were quick to escape their respective father's grip and charge at Aria before they hugged her.

"Why if it isn't my two favourite girls, I hope Yuni-chan didn't bother you too much Tsuna, Touka." Aria said pleasantly as she hugged the girls back. The blonde haired woman looked on at the scene with a bit of surprise but was quick to hide it.

"No she was a prefect angel as always," Touka said as she took a seat on the couch with Tsuna quick to sit beside her. Aria smiled at them before her face took on serious look. "Tsuna, Touka I need to speak with you about an important matter that was brought up at the meeting Gamma and I attended this weekend."

"Excuse me Aria-san but why should you discuss such important matter with children when clearly it should be left in the hand of adults," The blonde said for her seat. The two teens gain a slightly affronted at the woman's words.

"And you are?" was Tsuna's soft reply as he looked at the women as his eyes started flashing.

"I don't see why I should tell a brat like you but it's Irina Jelavić,"

"Now Irina-san I would ask that you do not underestimate Tsuna-kun or Touka-chan. I would also recommend that you do not insult them either after all they will be your students as of today." Aria said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Ah so you two know about the octopus. Good now tell me all that you know about him now,"

"And why should we tell you anything we know about Koro-sensei. After all these things should be left in the hands of adults what could we know that could help you?" Touka said as she pulled Nozomi closer to her, who had moved over to sit by her parents after she hugged Aria. Irina only growled in the back of her throat as she heard what Touka said.

"Now listen here brat the quicker you give me the info that you have on 'Koro-sensei' the quicker I can kill him. Once that's been done we never have to see each other again and we go on with our lives," While she said this Irina stood up and made her way slowly to Touka, who had unconsciously tightened her hold on Nozomi.

"I'm sorry Jelavić-san but we don't have that much information on Koro-sensei but there is someone in the class that has been taking notes on him," Tsuna said as he stood up and moved in front of his family. His eyes gained an orange hue as he continued to speak, "And I would ask you not to threaten my family,"

Irina took a step back as she felt the power hidden behind those words. "Tch, fine brat just tell me who the kid is and I'll be out of here,"

"His names Nagisa Shiota," Tsuna said as he relaxed and sat back down. Irina then left and the six in the living room sat in an awkward silence. Aria coughed into her hand to gain the attention of the room occupants' before she started to talk,

"Back to the matter at hand as you may have gather the information on your sensei has reached the ears of the Mafia world and has spread like wildfire. The major families are trying to control the situation but it seems that quite a few assassins both new and old have gotten it into their heads that they can kill him. I wanted to warn you both about this as soon as I could and ask you to be careful."

"Thank you Aria-nee and we will be careful." Touka said with a smile as she continued to hug Nozomi to her.

"Aria-nee?" Tsuna asked quietly, as he reverted from his 'Boss' mode, which caused all heads, with the exception of the toddlers, to turn to him, "What about the other Arcobaleno?"

Aria sighed knowing that this question would be asked. With Aria acting as Tsuna's voice in the Mafia world after he decided that he did not want to reveal himself as the Sky Arcobaleno, tension had risen within the Arcobaleno. The current Arcobaleno had started to demand of her who the new Sky Arcobaleno was. Aria had tried to calm them down telling them that they would reveal themselves soon but that had not been enough for Reborn apparently. After the meeting that had taken place that weekend concerning the matter of Koro-sensei he had offered her an ultimatum. Aria had tried to argue with the baby hitman but he was not willing to change the terms so she made a request in return.

"The Arcobaleno are starting to be more persistent that you reveal yourself. For now they will not go after Koro-sensei they are only doing this due to a deal that I had to make,"

"What is it?" Touka asked as she shot a worried glance at her boyfriend.

"They have decided that they have had enough of Tsuna hiding. Reborn approached me after the meeting and told me that if Tsuna does not reveal himself by or at the Mafia Don Ball that is to take place this summer then he and the other Arcobaleno will disregard any orders that you make of them and will leave no stone unturned in their search for you." Aria finished with a concerned look at Tsuna. Tsuna gained a scared look and began to panic.

"They can't do that can they? I mean I'm their sky. They can't ignore me. And you know I can't go to the Mafia Don Ball you know who will be there, it will be chaos!" As Tsuna panicked Touka let go of Nozomi and then hugged Tsuna trying to calm him down.

"Your right on all accounts Tsuna. You are their sky; you cannot go to the Mafia Don Ball and they most certainly can't ignore you. But the last part is also the reason for this whole mess," Gamma said speaking up for the first time since they had all sat down. Gamma's word obviously had an effect on Tsuna as he bowed his head not willing to look the man in the yes. "They are the guardians of the Sky Arcobaleno and that would be you, Tsunayoshi Sawada. They cannot ignore you as they are meant to protect you and they cannot protect their sky if they do not know who they are to protect." With the said Gamma got up and made his way over to Tsuna. He knelt down in front of the teen and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know that the situation isn't the best Tsuna but all of us will be here to help you."

"Thank you Gamma-nii," Tsuna said as he lifted his head and sent the man a small smile.

"Any time Tsuna. Now you two better be off, don't want to be late for school now do you?" Gamma said with a smile as he stood up. Tsuna and Touka smiled at the man's statement only for the smiles to drop as they checked the time. It was 8:25 class started in five minutes. They were so going to be late.

* * *

"And of course I had all the usual tricks at the ready. Apparently the art of seduction works just as well on whatever the hell he is." Irina said as she stood out in the corridor with Karasuma. "Now while I got you here can you tell me why the hell I wasn't informed they were mafia kids in this class?" Karasuma only turned his head to look at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Mafia kids? As far as I was aware all the kids in this class were civilians with no ties to either the mafia or the military."

"Well apparently your information because those two brown haired siblings are defiantly mafia kids," Again Karasuma just raised his eyebrow.

"Siblings? There are no siblings in this class,"

"Yeah there are I think their names were Touka and Tsuna. I saw them this morning and they most defiantly have ties to at least the Giglio Nero Family." Irina said in a slightly inpatient tone thing that Karasuma was trying to trick her.

"I'm sorry to inform you but those two are not siblings. While I do not have the information at hand I can confirm that the two have different parents,"

"But that can't be right when I saw them this morning they came in with a little brown haired girl that looked exactly like them and Tsuna refer to them as a family." Irina almost shouted starting to lose her cool.

"Hm… this is new information to me. I will look in to it and if the two are mafia kids that means that they have more skill than they are letting on. They could be dangerous to the other students though especially if the two have flame training." Karasuma stated as he looked out the window seeing the two brunettes that they had been discussing running up the hill towards their class.

* * *

"Sorry we're late sensei!" The two brunettes said as they ran up to their class who was outside playing 'Pass and Kill'.

"Yada! Sawada! I expect all my students to be on time every day. I will let you two off this time but next time I won't be so lenient. Now take your places," Koro-sensei said.

After about five minutes of the game the class was interrupted by the arrival of a familiar blond haired woman as she made her way over to their teacher.

"Koro-sensei! I was talking to Karasuma-sensei and he told me you can go Mach 20 is that true?"

"Now, I'm not _that_ fast," Their teacher said trying to act modest as his face took on a pink colour.

"Could you do me a favour? I'd love to try some Vietnamese coffee. Won't you get some while I'm teaching English?" Irina said as she leant forward slightly.

"Why, of course, I happen to know a great café in Vietnam." Koro-sensei said as he flew off into the sky just as the bell rang.

"That the bell Irina-sensei. We should head back to class." Isogai said as he approached the blonde.

"Class? Oh right. Why don't you lot head back to class. I need peace and quiet though so make it a study hall." The assassin said as she took out a cigarette and lit it. "And while I have your attention, don't call me by my first name and its Jelavić-san to you."

"Oh it is you Irina-san I almost didn't recognise you," Touka said in a mock innocent tone as she walked towards the blond woman. The class looked on at the scene a little confused. Touka had met Jelavić-san?

"Why if it isn't the brat from this morning finally decided to join us?"

"Sorry we're late Aria-nee had some important matters to disc-" Touka was cut off as Tsuna spoke up from his spot on the other side of the circle.

"Touka, that's enough there is no need to antagonise Jelavić-san," Tsuna slowly made his way forward eyes glowing orange. He stared directly and Irina felt as if the eyes stared into her soul. "Now what do you plan to do Jelavić-san?"

"You think you can kill the octopus all by yourself when all of us couldn't, Bitch-neesan?" Karma said joining in the conversation. Karma was red haired boy with gold eyes wearing the standard boy's uniform with a black blazer over it.

"No nicknames!" Irina yelled before she recomposed herself and began to speak in a calmer tone. "Of course I can kill him. You are all just children with no experience while I am an adult with years of experience having taken out dozens of targets." After she finished speaking she turned and looked at Nagisa, "Ah you must be Nagisa Shiota right?" Irina then quickly made her way towards said boy and kissed him causing the class to freak out.

"Why do I feel like I caused this?" Tsuna muttered to himself before remembering the conversation from this morning. Tsuna then gained a slight pink hue across his cheeks in embarrassment and thanked god that Irina had not done this to him especially since Touka was around.

"Now grab your little not book and meet me in the faculty lounge in ten minutes," Irina said as she drop the poor blue haired boy to the ground, "That goes for any of you that think you snot nosed punks who think you have Intel worth sharing. Give Ms. Jelavić wants she wants and I'll let-" The blond cut herself off as she looked back and saw an unexpected guest had arrived with her associates.

"Gamma-san, what are you doing here?" Irina said in a polite tone seeing who she was talking to. The blond man smiled at her before speaking up.

"Ah, I was on my way here to drop off Touka-chan and Tsuna-kun's lunches seeing as they forgot them this morning in their rush to leave. However on my way here I met these gentlemen how asked if I knew the way to here so I offer for them to join me on my walk." Gamma said with an easy going smile however the men behind the blond looked tense and slightly fearful. Gamma quickly made his way over to the tow teens he mentioned and gave them their lunches which that politely thanked him in return.

"Oh and while I'm here Aria wishes that you would join her for dinner so we can discuss certain matters and the methods that are to be used," Gamma said off handily as he walked off. The words caused Irina to pale guessing that Aria was not happy with her behaviour. The three men relaxed as the lightening flame user walked away.

"What are you brats looking at? Don't you have class or something?!" Irina yelled as she stormed back to the school building, with the three men following her, fuming over being embarrassed like that in front of those brats.

* * *

Later that day our two young parents were enjoying lunch outside. The two were thinking over the morning events. Gamma's appearance was unexpected and appreciated the two were thankful that the man brought their lunches but his appearance and actions had brought questions upon that they did not wish to answer. The event had caused two major problems one was Irina. She was taking every opportunity to embarrass the two, seeing the two as the reason for her embarrassment that morning. The second problem was Hinano seeing the two showed up together and hearing the two had been together earlier that morning had cemented the idea that the two were together in her head. The two knew it was only a matter of time till either they cracked or something happened causing everyone to find out about them. Speaking of their orange haired friend,

"Hey there lovebirds," Hinano said cheerfully as she made her way towards the two followed by Isogai, Megu and Hinata.

"Really Hinano there's no reason to call them that," Megu chastised the girl as they all sat down by the two.

"But Megu you saw what happened this morning there's no way the two aren't together and you hear what Gamma-san said," The girl whined.

"Come on you two, we came here for a peaceful lunch with our friends wither they are together or not does not matter." Isogai said trying to play peacemaker.

"Come on Isogai your just as curious as me and Hinano about their relationship as us." Hinata stage whispered, "Now spill you two," The short haired declared pointing a finger at the two.

"They nothing to spill you two me and Tsuna are just friends!" Touka almost yelled.

"You keep telling us that but I don't believe that," Hinano sang from her spot.

"Ok if you two say so." Isogai said with a slight disbelieving tone. "But I was meaning to ask, what was that about this morning? With Jelavić-san and Gamma-san I mean." Tsuna sighed hearing the question but quickly answered the question,

"We went to visit Gamma-san this morning. He had asked us to look after his daughter while he and his wife were away for business. When we arrived he invited us in for a chat but when we sat down we meet Jelavić-san and let's just say we didn't get along well."

"So what happened between you three?" Megu asked

"Well when she found out about us being in E class she started to demand Intel from us and I… Um didn't really like her attitude. I tried to talk back to her but that didn't really end well." Touka explained gaining a small blush halfway through her explanation.

"And what happened after that?" Hinata asked as she leant forward.

"Tsuna told her to back off and told her that Nagisa had info on Koro-sensei,"

"So it was your fault that, _that_ happened to Nagisa this morning?" Isogai accused the only other male present.

"Um… Yeah? I guess but I didn't think that she would kiss his like that to get the information. I thought she was just going to ask him." Tsuna said as he tried to explain his actions.

"I bet you just wish she tried to do that to you," Hinata teased the brunette buy which caused him to blush and Touka to scowl, stand up and drag her boyfriend away from the four other member of the group.

"Well that was unexpected. What do you think got her upset?" Isogai asked.

"She's probably going off to make sure that her boyfriend was not thinking of kissing another girl!" Hinano exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hinano she just told us earlier that they were not dating," Megu sighed.

"Her actions beg to differ," Hinata said as she pointed at the two who were now entering the forested area that was around E class.

"What they are going to do is their business." Isogai stated in a firm tone before his face gained an uneasy look, "What bothers me is Tsuna behaviour."

"What do you mean?" The animal lover of the group asked.

"Well, haven't you noticed Tsuna been acting weird lately?" Isogai asked the group of girls.

"You mean beside the fact that he and Touka have been denying their very obvious relationship?"

"Yes besides that," Isogai said exasperated.

"Well he has been a lot more vocal lately usually he would say in the background quietly." Hinata said with a look of concertation.

"And this morning when he talked down Touka when she tried to antagonise Jelavić-san. There's also the way he talked to Jelavić-san it made me feel like an ant and his eyes," Megu said as a shiver went down her spine.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"You mean you didn't see them Hinata?" Isogai asked the girl in reply.

"No I was standing behind him at the time," The girl explained.

"They were this burning orange and they made you feeling like they stared into your soul," Hinano said in a small voice shivering at the thought. The group went quiet after this as they thought over everything that they had just discussed.

"I think we should keep an eye on them. There is obviously something going on that they don't want to tell us and it is our job as their friends to help them," Isogai declared as he stood up.

"Agreed!" The three girls yelled as they too stood up.

* * *

 **A/N: Nothing major happened story while on the AC side of thing but this chapter was mainly to show that not everything is prefect in the mafia world. This also had a bit of character development and also showed the friendship between the six friends. Also the reason I skipped episode 2 and 3 there was no real point to putting them in as it would have been a total copy of the episodes with maybe one or two small things being done by Tsuna and Touka.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Man this was a bitch of a chapter to write. Sorry it took so long. There were several scenes I wrote in and decided they didn't suit so I took them out. Lucky they can be used in later chapters. I still don't think I'm one hundred percent happy with this chapter but it's still pretty good in my opinion.**

* * *

Tsuna groaned from his place on the couch as he woke up. After Touka had dragged him off to the woods she had reprimanded him for thinking off another girl. He tried to explain to her that he had not done anything like that but she was too far gone in the anger. He was then forced to put up with an angry Touka all day and sleep on the couch as 'punishment'.

Tsuna got up and made his way to the kitchen where he began to make breakfast in hopes that Touka might be in a better mode today and would be willing to listen to him. After making breakfast he got a tray and made his way to his and Touka's shared room and quietly opened the door. Seeing that Touka was still asleep he silently made his way to the bed and place the tray on the bed side table. Having succeeded in his task he grabbed a set of his clothes and left the room.

After a quick shower Tsuna made his way back to the living room where he saw his girlfriend and daughter playing happily. Deciding to not interrupt them he stopped and leant against the door frame. It made him smile seeing his family acting like this. Touka finally noticed her boyfriend and smile slightly at him before beckoning him over.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun," Touka said in a soft voice,

"Good morning to you too, Touka-chan," Tsuna replied returning the smile. With those simply words the two teens knew that all had been forgiven, even though it was all just a big misunderstanding in the first place.

"Tou-san!" Nozomi exclaimed as she ran over to the brunette boy and held her hands up indicating that she wanted to be lifted up. Tsuna just smiled at his daughter and lifted her up into his arms.

"Good morning to you as well, Nozomi-chan," Tsuna greeted his daughter happily. The two parents continued to play with their daughter for a while seeing how they had about half an hour before they had to leave for school. It was a prefect family moment. When it was time to go to school Nozomi had tried to make her parents stay home and play with her. While very tempted to stay the two teens knew that they had to go to school or run the risk of being punished.

* * *

Tsuna and Touka grit their teeth as they sat in class. The two had given up playing with Nozomi for this? The two were currently sitting in Irina's class and she was too busy trying to plan a way to kill Koro-sensei to even acknowledge the class.

Tsuna watched his teacher trying to see if she would do something. He knew that she was mad at Koro-sensei after what he had done to her in the shed but this was just sad. While the class was meant to kill their teacher they were also here to learn and that was their first priory. Looking around everyone in the class seemed to agree.

"Oh come on! What's with the Wi-Fi in this place? Are we on Mars?!" Irina exclaimed slamming her fist on her desk.

"Wow looks like Miss Hellabitch is pissed off. I know my pride would be in shambles if my plan went tits up." Karma said nonchalantly from his place at the back of the class. The comment caused Irina to glare at the redhead with unconcealed anger

"Excuse me Miss, if you're not going to teach us anything. You mind if we swap you out with Koro-sensei. If just that we have Entrance exams coming up an-" Isogai's request was cut off my Irina's harsh laughter.

"You want that monster to teach you? Comparing the Earth's predicament to Entrance Exams… How nice to be a carefree kid~ moreover the way I hear it, all of you in Class E seem to be the misfit failures of this school. Even if you start studying now, it's meaningless." This final comment caused the class to be both angered and depressed knowing that what she said is true.

"I know! Here's what we do." At this comment Tsuna felt himself calm down slightly. He wondered why this was happening when he felt it. Rain Flames. So his teacher was a Rain, interesting. However from what he had heard this wasn't the way a rain was meant to act. They were meant to be the ones that washed away the worries of their family. However before he could think any more on the topic Irina continued speaking.

"Once I've successfully completed the assassination I'll give you all five million yen to divide amongst yourselves! Such a grand sum is more than any of you will ever see in your lives! That would be much more profitable than pointlessly studying. So just be quiet and listen to m…" Irina's speech was cut off by a rubber being thrown at her.

"Get out," Was the only thing that was said before all hell broke loose. Some were throwing pens, pencils and the like at the blonde teacher. Others were simply yelling insults at her. Kayano had even made a sign that read 'No Big Boobs!'

"That's it I will make you rue the day that you were born!" was all that Irina said before quickly escaping from the class. The class quickly cooled off after that but you could see that the words had had an effect on them. He saw that they were second guessing themselves and wondering if they could actually do anything useful. Seeing his classmates like this Tsuna reminded him of his days back in Namimori before he met Touka. How everyone thought that he was useless and that even if he tried he would never get anywhere in life. Not wanting to see his classmates like this anymore he stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Dame-Tsuna," Was the first thing he said as he sat down at the front of the class not noticing the two figures outside the room that were looking in. The name had caused metaphorical question marks to appear above almost everyone head except Touka who's eyes widened hear what hear boyfriend said.

"What was that Tsuna?" Isogai asked from his place at the front of the class.

"Dame-Tsuna, It is a nickname that was given to me when I was much younger and has stuck with me ever since."

"But I haven't ever heard anyone call you that," Megu stated her thoughts on the matter.

"I would be surprised if you had after all the name is not comment knowledge here," Tsuna said quietly as his eyes took on an orange glow. "When I was younger I lived in a small town called Namimori. It's not that far from Tokyo actually. I went to school there and not the best to say the least. When it was noticed by the rest of the class that I wasn't as good of them they started to bully me. At first it was just name calling and insults but then it got worse getting my money stolen and getting beaten up. It was horrible but I continued on. I thought it would get better and that one day the bullying would stop. It didn't," Tsuna took a breath as he tried to calm himself. The class were engrossed in his story even Touka who already knew all of this. The two teachers outside were silent not sure what to think about the information that they had just heard.

"As life went on I slowly began to give up hope. Then one day I met someone. He was one of the first people to ever help me."

"How did you meet him?" Nagisa quietly asked from his seat.

"He ran straight into his daughter," Touka said with nostalgia laced in her voice causing the class to turn to her. Touka blushed realising that she had spoken out loud.

"I think that the daughter ran into me actually," Tsuna smiled as he remembered the day that he met Touka. "He saw that I was hurt and took me to the hospital. After that I use to spend all my free time with him and his family. I had found people who believed in me," Tsuna could have sworn he hear sobbing outside.

"This is a touching story and all but what the hell has that got to do with us?" Ryōma yelled from his spot at the back of the class.

"I was just about to get to that," Tsuna said slightly angry at Ryōma. "They showed me that I wasn't useless and that I could do just as well as anyone else. They supported me even though they had no reason to do so. I found people to support me to help me get stronger," Tsuna stood up as he finished and looked round the class.

"I may not be the smartest or the strongest but I have the resolve to continue fighting and help everyone. So if all of you are going to give up after one harsh comment then I see that you have not yet gotten enough strength of your own to stand on your own. So let me support you. Let me become your pillar and help you all. Let's show the world that no matter what they say to us E class will succeed!" Tsuna yelled the last part.

"Yeah!" The class yelled in response. Touka just smiled as she saw her boyfriend actions and knew that one day he would change the world. It looked like their family had grown, not a surprise really a sky is one who encompasses all.

* * *

"Now today we are going to be working on knife and hand to hand combat," Started Karasuma as he stood before the students sat outside. It was now 5th period and the class had double PE "I will be assigning you a partner and you were spar with them and when I call on you, you and your partner will face me, this time I will not simple dodge or deflect your attacks I will attack back." Shortly after saying this he paired off everyone with Touka and Tsuna partnered together. The two started to slowly spar against each other Touka using her knife while Tsuna stuck with just his fists. The fight between the two slowly picked up speed without the two noticing. They were definitely showing a skill level above what they should have.

"Sawada! Yada! You're up!" Karasuma shouted from across the field seeing them and noting there skill level. Their level was way above what they should be, another piece of evidence that lead him to believe that the two teens were mafia kids. The three slowly moved towards the middle of the field and took there stances Touka with her knife in her right hand in front of her and her left hand bent to be level with her hip looking as it was ready to drawn another knife. Tsuna had crouched over slightly and had his fists about level with his chest. Karasuma had simple taken his relax stance with both his hands by his sides.

"Alright, Ready? Begin!" and like that the fight began with Tsuna rushing forward at the man a straight aimed at his face which Karasuma simple dodged by turning his body and taking a step backwords. The man had to quickly turn around feeling a presence behind him saw Touka coming at him with knife drawn. He grabbed the girl's wrist and flipped her over only to be surprised when as soon as he had let go of her she recovered in the air and landed on her feet. The two quickly leaped backwords and regroup.

'I need to take this more seriously. Just from that opening move any half trained fighter could see that the two have experience fighting together,' Karasuma thought as he brought his guard up. The two teens took that as the signal to continue the fight as dashed and started to attack him from both sides Karasuma in response kept dodging or deflecting their attacks with the odd punch thrown in every now and then. Touka moved in and aimed an attack his back. Acting on instinct Karasuma turned disarmed her and kicked her away from him, hard. He turned back and looked at Tsuna and saw his face was surprised. He could tell the boy was angry at him but was hiding it rather well. However the teen made a very big mistake in a fit of, what Karasuma assumed to be, anger he took his knife out of its holster on his back and flung it at Karasuma who easily sidestepped it.

"Throwing your only weapon at an opponent is a rookie mistake. It only leaves you weapon less and it a worse position than before your opponent is able to dodge," Karasuma lectured the teen as he ready Touka's knife and prepared for the boy's attack.

He didn't have to wait long as the boys eyes turned a burning orange before he quickly tried to rush him and started to rapidly attack him. After a quick exchange of blows Karasuma, with Tsuna only getting one solid blow on the man, decided that he should end this and quickly aimed a kick at the teen's chest. He was slightly surprised when he saw the boy quickly cross his arms in front of him in an 'x' shape to try and block the blow only to be sent flying back. Tsuna quickly tried to stand back up as Karasuma simple stood there watching.

"This spar is over Sawada you're in no condition to continue," The black haired teacher stated as he saw Tsuna trying to stand up.

"Your right sensei the spar is over just not in the way you are thinking," Tsuna replied with a smile as Karasuma felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and a knife placed at his neck. The man stood frozen as he turned his head slightly and saw Touka standing behind him smiling.

"You lose this time sensei," Touka said cheerily as she waited for Karasuma to admit surprise only to be shocked when she felt a hand over hers grabbing it stopping her from moving the knife and an elbow dig into her stomach before she was flung over Karasuma.

"Never assume that you have won. Only when your opponent is unable to continue do you win," Karasuma stated as he help Touka up from her place on the ground.

"A bit hypocritical of you to say that isn't it Karasuma-sensei?" Koro-sensei said from his place on the hill. He seemed to heading somewhere while balanced a series of books and a stack of paper.

"I will admit to making that mistake just now, I underestimated their skills and paid the price for it," the government agent said as he put back on his jacket and start to head back towards the school. The crowd that had formed during the fight parted for him. "That enough sparring for now why don't you all have a game of assassination badminton," And with that the man entered the school building.

"Wow that was so cool you guys! How did you do it?" Isogai asked as he made his way towards the two brunettes. Tsuna rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and Touka just giggled seeing his reaction.

"Well you see when we were younger My dad wanted us to be able to protect ourselves if we even got into trouble," Touka said truthfully seeing as shortly after the two had meet her dad had done just that. _'Not that it helps when we really need it,'_ Touka thought bitterly as a frown tugged on the corners of her mouth.

"He sounds great!" Hinano shouted happily as he had a beaming smile on her face.

"He was," Touka whispered sorrowfully as the frown became for pronounced. Hinano heard it thought as gasped.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Hinano quickly apologised trying to make up for her mistake.

"It's ok you didn't know," Touka smiled at Hinano trying to ease her panic, thinking that she had hurt Touka's feelings. Deciding now was not a good time to question the duo the rest of the class wisely backed off.

* * *

After the game the game of assassination badminton the class filed back in and sat down for another English class. They honestly weren't expecting much after what had happened this morning but they were surprised when their teacher came striding into the room her head held high before she turned to the blackboard and wrote on it.

"'You're incredible in bed!' Repeat! Come on!" The entire class were both embarrassed and intimidated hearing their teacher. Embarrassed by what they had been told to say and intimidated by the sternness in her voice.

Irina sudden change towards teaching was due to her talk with Karasuma. He explained to her that if she wanted to continue here she would have to be both an assassin and a teacher. He showed her and the work that the octopus put into the job and what the students were actually like rather that what she thought of them. Seeing this and looking back at her behaviour it made her think that she might have been wrong in the way she treated them.

"Y-Y-You're incredible in bed!" The class stuttered out in unison.

"When I assassinated a VIP in America, I first used my charms to grow close to his bodyguard. That sentence is what he said to me. In Japanese it's 'Beddo deno kimi wa sugoi yo…"

' _She's using these kind of examples with junior high kids?!"_ Were the general thought of the class.

"It is often said that to learn a foreign language quickly and easily in a short amount of time, you should make use of a lover from that country. As you will want to better understand your partners feelings, Inevitable you'll grasp the meaning of their words. When it was necessary for my work I learned new languages using this method. And so, in my class I'll be teaching you how to seduce people from other countries. The secret skill of befriending through conversation that is taught to professional assassins. If you can learn this, it will serve you well when meeting people from virtually any country." Irina paused in her long speech and averted her eyes away from the class.

"Learn what you need to study for entrance exams from that Octopus. I'm just going to stick to teaching conversation techniques that will be useful in the future. If… despite that you still want me to leave then I'll give up on the assassination and leave. Oh, and I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

There was a short silence before the class burst into laughter.

"What's with you being all timid? Just a while ago you were sating 'I'll kill you' and stuff like that." Karma said from his place at the back of the class.

"I gotta say you make a more convincing teacher with this kind of attitude," Maehara said as he looked over at Hinata.

"I guess this means you shouldn't call you Bitch-neesan anymore,"

"Really, you're giving me another chance,"

"In all fairness we were all that nice to you to begin with anyway, I guess we better think of something else to call you,"

"How about Ms Hellabitch?" Maehara said as he grinned at his teacher.

"Um, how about we drop the whole Bitch thing all together, I don't mind you calling me Irina if you don't mind calling a teacher by her first name," Irina tried to changed their minds but that just wasn't happening.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I wouldn't plan on the Bitch thing going away anytime soon,"

"It's not that Irina isn't a pretty name but it's just not as fun as saying Ms Hellabitch,"

"Bitch-sensei sounds classy how bout we do that," Hinano said in the same chipper voice as always. Any further discussion on what to call their teacher was interrupted by said teacher screaming.

"I hate you little brats so much!"

* * *

Outside the class room we see the two other E class teachers checking up on the class.

"They're really attached to her," Koro-sensei said as he looked in on the class using the window.

"…For now anyway," Karasuma said as he slowly pulled out his pistol from his jacket.

"Thank you Karasuma-sensei." Karasuma stopped in his actions at the words and saw his target looking back at him. "You truly wanted to let the students' converse with an actual person form a foreign country. After all, an assassin who has travelled from place to place across the globe is certainly best-suited to the task,"

' _He… anticipated things to that extent? This guy stubbornly says nothing as to the reason he became class E's teacher. But in setting up the ideal circumstances for him assassination, we are being led toward an ideal environment in which to learn. It's as if everyone is dancing in the palms of that monster's tentacles."_

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? I'm not sure on the speech and fight scene it might have been just a tad too early for them I thought of pushing the fight to around episode 10 and the speech to next chapter but then there would be nothing left but mostly canon material and I want to try and move any from using that. Just a small reminder I will not be putting all the AC events as will they are important I don't see any way to change them that much. I am also assuming that a majority of you are either up to date with the AC anime or have read the manga (Which by the way is making me cry so much). Also Irina's flames I was torn between Mist and Rain but decided that Rain was more likely letting it calm her target and wash any worries that she could be an assassin. I may give a small mist affinity as well but I'm not sure. Anyway one last thing in the last chapter I think I said the events of the first four episode happened over a week, looking back on it it's more likely that the events happened over the course of a month so I change it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My god this took forever. Any way here's the chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

Touka sighed for the fifth time as he listened to Hinano listing reasons for why she and Tsuna were in a relationship she had to give his friend some credit she did come up with some really good reasons. Touka didn't think that even Tsuna could have picked up on some of the signs without his Hyper Intuition. Touka sighed again; she really didn't want to be in. Nozomi had caught the cold somehow and Tsuna had taken it upon himself to stay home and take care of her. She had, of course, wanted to stay home too but her boyfriend had convinced her that if they both had phone in sick they would have only drawn attention to themselves.

Touka turned her attention back to the lesson and ignored Hinano for now. She saw her sensei put the chemicals into a beaker containing some sort of sweet causing the liquid changed to a bright red colour. It was pretty cool seeing it the brunette had no idea what use it would have in the real world but she pretty cool. The earth flame user then saw her teacher dash round the class and appear back at the front his arms filled with junk food. She looked down at her desk and found that the sweets she had brought in were gone. She sighed and pouted a little.

' _I was going to give them to Nozomi-chan when she was feeling better,'_ The teen thought sadly while she felt angry towards her teacher she was no going to act on it… this time. She quickly turned her attention back to the front when she saw Okuda approach Koro-sensei.

"Um… Would you please drink this?" Okuda yelled as she bowed and extended her arms filled with vials towards their teacher.

"And what would this be Okuda-san?" The octopus asked curious at what his student had presented him.

"Poison sir!" Okuda said in a more subdued manner but you could still hear the nervousness in her voice. "See sir I'm not that good at all this assassination stuff. What I'm really good at is chemistry,"

' _There's no way he'll do it,'_ Touka thought to herself. Sure their teacher was willing to go along with their assassinations to an extent but there's no way that he would drink poison just because they asked nicely. But there was a small voice in the back of her head telling her that she should believe in her classmate.

"Please sir I put my heart and soul into making this," The glasses wearing girl practically begged their teacher.

"Your heart and soul you say. Well then," Koro-sensei quickly grabbed the vials out of the girl's hands and uncorked the first vail. "Don't mind if I do,"

After a series of different reactions to the poisons there teacher the class was dismissed for Lunch. Okuda seemed to be a bit down after what had happened. Touka seeing this decided it was about time she expanded her group of friends.

"Hey Okuda-san come have lunch with me!" Touka exclaimed cheerfully from across the classroom. The glasses wearing girl was shocked hearing what her classmate said. After a moment or two deciding if this was a good idea she went over to the brunette girl.

"Um… Yada-san are you sure you want to have lunch with me?" Okuda asked quietly once she was within earshot of the girl.

"Would I have asked if I didn't want to have lunch with you?" Touka asked rhetorically as he left the classroom.

"Um… No but… um you always have lunch with Tsuna and the rest of your group," The purple haired girl said in a small voice as she followed behind the girl.

"Well, Tsuna-kun isn't in today and I think it would be nice to talk with you,"

* * *

The girls soon found themselves under one of the large trees surrounding Touka rested her back against the tree looking up at the sky.

"The sky is so beautiful isn't it?" Touka asked as she continued gazing up at the sky.

"Yeah…" Okuma trailed off awkwardly not sure what to say.

"It's so colourfully and able to do so much,"

"Do?" Okuda asked confused at what the other girl had said.

"Yeah the sky is able to encompass everything the raging storm, the tranquil rain and the aloof clouds," Touka giggled a little at the last one, something that only served to confuse the other girl further. "It is even able to encompass the Earth in its warm embrace," Touka gained a fond smile at that statement.

"Um… Yada-san I don't think I understand,"

"Tell me Okuda," Okuda was a little put off when the other teen dropped the suffix on her name, "What do you think of the Earth and what it does?"

"What it does? Well I suppose… um it helps us get food and other resources?" though it was meant to be a statement it came out as more of a question as the girl's nervousness and social awkwardness got to her.

"You're right but that was not what I meant. The Earth is a home it pulls everyone together and accepts them from the tallest mountains, the raging rivers, the deceptive deserts, the coldest glacier, the greenest forests and even the fermenting swamps." Touka paused for a moment before she continued. "I think that the Earth doesn't care at what everyone is bad at it just wants everyone to do their best,"

"Yada-san that was really nice of you to say but I still don't know why you are telling me this," Okuda was now really confused by what the other girl had said.

"Well Okuda you say that all you're good at is chemistry but I see that you can do so much more so why don't you become my friend and as your friend I'll help you as much as I can becoming your Earth. Giving you resources and help us pull together more friends."

"T-that sounds really nice. But why me I'll useless at assassination and I am no good at talking to people an-" Okuda was cut off when Touka moved in front of her and placed her hands on Okuda's shoulders. Touka looked her straight in the eyes with a serious look on her face.

"Okuda did you miss what I just said an Earth does can about the bad qualities of people as long as they do their best. And you not being good at talking to people? I think that your just fine talking to people you just need to get more comfortable with the idea. After all communication is very important no matter what you do in life," Touka giggled at the end as she tried to lighten the slightly heavy atmosphere that had surrounded the girls. After their rather serious talk the two decided to sit back and relaxed for the rest of lunch exchanging idle chit chat. Well until Touka's phone rang she glanced at the caller id and saw that it was Tsuna phoning her.

"Excuse me Okuda-chan I have to take this I hope you don't mind," Okuda just smiled shyly as the other girl to show that everything was ok.

"Tsuna-kun what's wrong?"

"Touka it-" Tsuna was cut off when he started violently coughing, "its Nozomi her fever is getting worse and the medicine isn't working. What should I do?" Tsuna said with panic clear in his voice. His panic for Nozomi was obviously affecting him he should know exactly what to do aswell as the fact that his health had taken a turn for the worst.

"Tsuna-kun calm down, try to lower her temperature. Then call Aria-nee tell her what is happening and ask her if she'll take you to the hospital. I'm going to tell Karasuma-sensei that something has happened at home and that I need to go. I'll meet you all at the hospital, ok?" Touka explained her plan to her boyfriend. She heard Tsuna breathing calm slightly before he started coughing again.

"Ok," And with that simply conformation the call was ended and the two teens rushed off to do as they said. Touka did quickly detour to say to Okuda something had come up and that she needed to go to the disappointment of said girl. However Touka did promise they would do this again soon.

Karasuma looked up from his work as he heard the door to the office open and saw that it was Touka.

"Yada-san is there something that I can help you with?" He asked curious at why she was here.

"Karasuma-sensei something has come up and I need to go home. So may I be excused from today's classes?" Touka said hurriedly as she bowed. Now this was strange a family member had contacted Touka about some incident but not the school.

"I'm sorry Yada-san but I cannot excuse you from classes today unless you provide evidence of this incident or your family contact me,"

"But Karasuma-sens-"

"I'm sorry Yada-san but the answer is still no," The girl was obviously angered by this and as much as he wanted to allow the girl to go the school rule didn't allow him to. He was not surprised when the girl simple bowed and left the room without another word.

"What was that all about?" Irina asked as she walked in.

"Yada-san was asking to be excused from class due to family matters. Unfortunately due to school rules I was unable to allow that," Karasuma explained as he started to type on his laptop.

"Hey isn't that Yada-san?" Irina asked as she looked out the window and saw said girl running away from the school building. Karasuma stood up upon seeing this and started to make his way towards the door to follow the girl but was stopped when he felt a tentacle on his shoulder.

"Now, now Karasuma-san I think it would be best if we turned a blind eye for now," Koro-sensei said as he appeared behind the man.

"What do you know that you're now telling us?" the government agent asked as he turned to face his target.

"Family is something important to all of us," The octopus answered vaguely as he started to make his way towards the exit.

* * *

Touka rushed into the hospital as she scanned the room for the reception. After she found what she was looking for she quickly made her way towards the desk.

"Hello, would you mind telling me what room Sawada Nozomi and Sawada Tsunayoshi are staying in?" Touka politely asked the woman working the front desk. Said woman looked up from her work and looked the girl over before she started speaking.

"May I ask who you are?"

"Yada Touka," Touka said stiffly.

"Ah, Aria-san said that you would be coming. She is currently in room 127 second floor," The woman quickly informed the girl after she heard who she was.

"Thank you," Touka quickly bowed before she made her way up the stairs.

She quickly arrived at and Nozomi room and made her way inside. The room had a simple design two beds with bedside tables, three chairs and a small TV mounted on the wall. When she entered she saw that Gamma and Aria were still there, with Gamma sat in a chair in the corner of the room with Aria sat on the edge of Tsuna's bed. After seeing Tsuna was talking to Aria she decided that she would not interrupt them. Gamma sent the newly arrived teen a nod in greeting before he continued his conversation with Aria. The two seemed to have some sort of idea what was going on. Touka swiftly made her way over to her daughter.

Touka quickly sat down on the edge of the bed. She saw that her daughter was still asleep but seemed to be very red and fidgeting in her sleep. Touka brushed some of the girl's hair out of her eyes as she gazed worriedly at Nozomi. Apparently the small amount of contact was able to wake the girl up for a moment.

"Kaa-san?" Nozomi asked tiredly as her eyes barely opened.

"Hey there, how's my little girl?"

"Sleepy," Nozomi muttered as she drifted back off to sleep.

"Get better soon," Touka placed a small kiss on her daughter's forehead before turning to her boyfriend and saw him that he was done speaking to Aria and was now softly smiling at her.

"How are you doing?" Touka whispered to the other teen in the room so not to wake up the sleeping girl.

"I'm fine," Tsuna tried to reassure him girlfriend on his condition knowing that she would be worried.

"Lair," Touka said as she looked him over.

"Fine, they don't really know what is going on with me but as you know this is not the first time this has happened to me. Since they are still unsure about what is wrong with me they are keeping me in overnight for observation to see if they can find anything. However, Aria and I are pretty sure that it is the pacifier that affecting my health," Tsuna explained the situation to his girlfriend.

"But I thought that the curse that the pacifier gave you shouldn't affect you this bad for another 5 to 10 years," Touka exclaimed quietly as to not wake Nozomi up.

"That's what we thought to but it seems that we were wrong," Aria said from her seat next to Gamma. Touka sat there silently for a few minutes. She had just been told that the time she had left with Tsuna might not be as long as they had originally thought.

"How is Nozomi?" Touka said desperate to hear some good news.

"She has a high fever. It's nothing to serious but the average store meds weren't going to enough to duel with it. They are still unsure as to why she is running such a high fever so they are keeping her in overnight for observation. Hopefully she should be fine by tomorrow they will phone you if there is any news on her condition," Tsuna explained the situation to his girlfriend. Touka simply nodded and sat there in a comfortable silence. Aria and Gamma quietly left while the two sat there.

"You know I think I found one of my guardians today," Touka said quiet voice. Tsuna tilted his head slowly to look at the brunette and smiled.

"Oh who is it?"

"Okuda,"

"Okuda-san? She seems nice," Tsuna said slightly awkwardly, he hadn't really interacted much with the girl and wasn't sure what to say about her.

"She is. A bit shy though and seemed not to have a lot of confidence in her skill. It will be a slow process but I think she can be a great friend,"

"Friend not guardian?" Tsuna asked his girlfriend teasingly.

"Friend first, Guardian second," Touka said in a mock stern voice knowing that Tsuna was only teasing her as they both agreed to that philosophy. The two drifted back into silence as they waited to see in Nozomi would wake up again before they leave. Touka took out her phone and quickly checked the time and saw that visiting hours were nearly over.

"Visiting Hours are nearly over I guess I better get going," Touka said as she stood up and started to made her way out of the room. She turned back for a second and said.

"I'll come and see you both tomorrow if you aren't already out," With that said she final left the room and made her way home.

* * *

"Ah Yada-chan excellent to see that you have decided to join us again," Koro-sensei said pleasantly as he walked into class.

"Sorry for my actions yesterday sensei," Touka said as she bowed.

"It's ok Yada-chan however if you ever decided to follow this course of action again there will be serious punishment. I will allow it this time due to the fact that your family was in need of you," Koro-sensei said with his ever present grin plastered across his face. Soon after he was done talking Okuda got up from her seat and went to the front of the class.

"Here it is sir just like you asked," Okuda said with a smile as she held out a bottle with a red liquid inside it.

"Ah, here's to you your health children," Koro-sensei toasted then before he downed the contents of the bottle. His face then quickly darkened and he started to laugh. "Thank you Okuda this is exactly what I need to level up," He then processed to melt into a silvery mess on his desk.

"He melted?!" The class exclaimed seeing their teacher's new form.

"You did think that was a poison did you. On the contrary that was a special tonic designed to increase my fluidity." He then processed to shoot across the room and stopped in Megu's desk. "With this I can fit comfortably into the tightest nooks and crannies,"

"What are you doing in there?" Megu asked however Koro-sensei went on as if he didn't hear her.

"Best of all I lose none of my speed," He finished before he shoot off again.

"Yo-You tricked me! That's not fair!" Okuda yelled at her teacher,

"Fair? Verbal deception is a part of any good assassin's tool kit."

"What are you talking about sir?" Nagisa asked.

"Approaching the target so naively is a good way to fail in your mission. What good is a poison if you can't get your target to drink it? Nagisa-kun, how would you go about this?"

"Well, I'd put it in something you like and then give it to you as a gift," Nagisa answered after a few seconds of thought.

"Excellent. You see to deceive someone you have to get inside their heads. Know what they respond to. Use language creatively. In poisoning as in life the key to success is communication,"

' _I feel that my talk yesterday has just been made redundant,"_ Touka thought to herself hearing what her teacher was talking about.

"Imagine that one day you make a ground breaking scientific discovery. How can it benefit mankind if it stays locked up inside your head? Knowing the right thing to say can make all the difference, Right?"

"Right!" Okuda nodded in understanding after she heard what her teacher was saying.

"Well played teach! Way to turn the table on us!" Karma laughed upon the end of Koro-sensei lesson.

* * *

The students were now making their way down the mountain towards the main campus for an assembly. Touka was walking down the mountain with Nagisa, Kayano, Okuda, Kanzaki, Sugaya and Sugino they had had to deal with snakes, boulders and bees. It was not an easy journey down the mountain. They had just seen Okajima run past them covered in snakes and being chased by bees.

"He's not having a very good day is he?" Sugino asked as he saw Okajima run pass. "Hope the poor guys alright."

"Me too," was Nagisa's reply.

The group was soon on the ground panting from all the running they had done.

"Can we be done with the rocks and the bees and the things try to kill us? Please?" Kayano pleaded as she lay on the ground.

"I just glad that Okajima was around to take the brunt of it for us," Sugino got out between deep breaths of air.

"Hey anyone hurt?" Karasuma asked as he finally caught up to the group of teens.

"I think we're mostly ok," answered Nagisa.

"Good, they no need to rush," Karasuma said as he checked his watch. "In fact at this rate we're making pretty excellent time."

"Wait for me!" was the high-pitched cry that echoed down the mountain. As the cry echoed Touka felt her phone buzz. She brought it out and looked at the text she had received just as Bitch-sensei joined their little group.

' _Doctors gave me and Nozomi the all clear to leave. Meet you at the Main Campus. Tsuna x'_ Touka smiled seeing the text and felt like she now had the energy to continue on their trek down the mountain. She quickly tuned back into the conversation when she heard bitch-sensei speaking.

"You try running though nature in heels!"

"Well the main campus isn't too far away are you ready?" Karasuma-sensei asked the group.

"Yeah," was the tired reply of the group as they prepared to start moving again. Touka almost shot down the mountain knowing that Tsuna was at the bottom waiting for her. In fact she did shoot off leaving her group behind her.

"Yada-san! Wait up!" Okuda yelled as she chased after her friend. The rest of the small group of teens shared a look wondering if they should try to catch up with the girls. The group shared a collective sigh before they too started running followed quickly by Karasuma-sensei.

Okuda leant against a tree at the bottom of the mountain as she tried to catch her breath. She looked thought the gate and looked around the courtyard as she tried to find Touka. She saw said girl running towards the gate of the school where a black car was parked.

"Okuda-san where's Yada-san?" Nagisa asked as he arrived at the gate along with the rest of the group. Okuda simply pointed towards the main gate. The group followed the finger and saw Touka standing next to the black car as she talked to a blond haired man that the group thought they recognised.

"Hey isn't that Gamma-san from the other day?" Sugaya asked when he saw the man.

"Yeah I wonder why he's here." Sugino said as he started to make his way towards the two but was stopped when Karasuma put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now hold on just a moment Sugino-san," the teacher ordered as he saw that Touka looked around the area as if trying to see if anyone was watching. Apparent she couldn't see them due to the distance and the fact they were stood in the shade near the edge of the forest. Touka nodded to herself after seeing that the courtyard was empty and opening up the door to the car.

The group were shocked when they saw a brown blur tackle to the ground and were further surprised when they saw that said blur turned out to be a little girl that looked a lot like Touka.

Karasuma turned round when he heard footsteps and saw that Irina had finally caught up. He gestured for her to come over.

"That little girl over there with Yada-san, it wouldn't happen to be the one you mention when you first started would it?" Karasuma quietly asked the women making sure that the other students wouldn't overhear what they were saying.

"Yeah that the girl," the blond whispered back. Now Karasuma was confused he had looked though the records and saw that Touka had only had a little brother not a little sister. He had also checked Tsuna's and again saw no mention of a little sister. This little girl's appearance was starting to annoy the government agent. He would find out about this mystery and have his answers.

He watched as the two hugged and Touka started to play with the girl. The scene quickly came to an end when Touka checked her phone. After she saw whatever was on her phone Touka spoke to Gamma and quickly gave the girl a hug and put her back in the car. Touka waved to the blond man as she started to make her way back onto the main campus.

"Who do you think that was?" Sugino asked the group.

"I'm not sure maybe it was her little sister?" Sugaya reply though it sounded more little a question than an answer.

"Hey isn't that Tsuna?" Kayano asked as she pointed towards the main buildings entrance. They all turned to look and saw that Tsuna was indeed there and was walking with a dark green haired woman.

"Aria? What's she doing here?" Irina questioned upon seeing the woman. No one had an answer to give the teacher. Touka seeing the two rushed over and greeted them. The group talked for a while before Aria left and join Gamma at the car. The woman waved to the two teens before she got in the car and it drove away.

Karasuma knew that now that Aria was gone the two would make their way over to the class to wait for the class and knew that if they were seen watching them it would not be good.

"Quickly though the gate and pretend you've just arrived," Karasuma ordered the class and he walked up to the gate. The group was soon though the gate and acting as if they hadn't been watching the two teens.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Touka asked the group as she watched up with Tsuna in tow.

"Bitch-sensei got tired and was complaining a lot so we took a break to get her to be quiet," Sugino lied. Irina looked murderous hearing the excuse he heard but no one seemed to notice. Lucky no more questions were asked after that.

The rest of the class arrived shortly after this and they prepared for the assembly. The assembly was rather boring going over the schedule for the schools events. Although there were some mishaps with knives along with Koro-sensei showing up during the assembly but other than that it was a normal school assemble.

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter had a few things going on we now see that not everything is going well in Touka and Tsuna's life what with Tsuna's health deteriorating. Touka also may have gained a guardian anyone willing to guess what flame Okuda has. I think I made it pretty obvious. Anyway, I've not got much to say really. Hope to see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have no real excuse for the lateness of this chapter other than I was lazy.**

Tsuna and Touka were walking to school discussing what they needed to study more in the run up to the midterms. They were both worried about maths as it was their worst subject and they would be lucky to pass it let alone get a good grade. After discussing this a bit more Touka decided she would change the subject slightly.

"Hey Tsuna-kun what do you think of having all of friend over to study?" Touka asked.

"I don't think it would be a bad idea but is it really a good idea to invite all of our friends over to our house. What if they saw something that gave us away?" Tsuna asked with a pensive look on his face,

"Tsuna don't you think it's time that we let someone know? I don't think I can hide this from our friends much longer." Touka asked her boyfriend letting him know that the stress of hiding everything from their friends was getting to her.

"Touka I know that we should tell them but not right no-"

"Bullshit! We should have told them sooner if anything. Don't you think they deserve to know?!" Touka yelled at Tsuna losing her temper over this argument that they had had many times over the last few months with Touka pleading to let their friends know and Tsuna denying. Touka had originally agreed to the act and pretending to not be together to stop Nozomi from being discovered but the stress was getting to her.

"We know that they won't tell anyone! If they haven't told anyone about Koro-sensei they won't tell anyone about Nozomi!" Both had now stopped walking and were now standing off in the middle of the mountain path up to E class.

"I know that Touka! I know they can be trusted but what if Koro-sensei found out somehow! Or even worst someone from Vongola! They will do everything they can to find out about us! And you know fine well how that will end!" Tsuna was panting by the end of his rant he coughed a few times into his hand. When he pulled the hand away there was blood on it and grimaced slightly. "Please Touka I know it's hard on you and it not easy for me but please just wait a little longer at least wait till we get back from Kyoto," Tsuna requested looking at his girlfriend with pleading eyes.

"Fine, I'll wait till we get back. I still have no idea why you're so paranoid," Touka said softly as she walked closer to Tsuna and pulled out a tissue and wiped the blood off of his hand.

"I think I've been around Aria too much you know how she use to worry about the smallest thing when it came to the Arcobaleno," Tsuna half joked remembering back to the days they spent at the mansion with Aria as she paced around worried about how much damage Reborn had caused or if Fon was hurt on his last mission. Even if logically Aria knew it was unlikely for any of the Arcobaleno to be hurt she still worried about them seeing herself as responsible for them due to her sky status.

"So, about the study group?" Touka asked innocently.

"If you can find it somewhere that is not the apartment then fine," Tsuna sighed giving in to the request. The teen then quickly looked at his phone to check the time. "Come on we better hurry if we're going to get to class in time to prepare everything before everyone arrives."

The two quickly made their way up the path towards the school. What they didn't see was Karasuma make his way out from behind a tree he hid behind when he heard the two arguing hoping not to get involved.

"So it seems that the two of you are not as simple as you make yourselves out to be. I wonder what either of you have to do with the Vongola family?" Karasuma quietly asked himself as he made his way up the path. He hadn't intentionally meant to over hear their conversation when he hid but the volume made it a little hard to ignore. But having heard the argument a few more piece of his investigation fell into the place.

Ever since Irina mention her thoughts on the two being Mafia kids he had done some digging. He had tried to find out about their families and found nothing suspicious at first glance. Haruto Yada had unfortunately died a few years ago on a family trip they had been on. Yuna Yada work at Namimori library and lived alone at home. Riku Yada the younger brother of Touka was currently in the long term care ward at Namimori Hospital due to a head injury that he had sustained during the same family trip that Haruto had died on. The family was pretty well off due to the fact that Haruto had been a doctor before his death and had saved a rather large sum before he died.

However while the Yada's were a normal family a few questions had been raised when he looked at the Sawada's. While at first glance it was a normal family of four that had a few family problems there were no hints at any illegal activities. But when he tried to look more into Iemitsu Sawada he was stone walled at every turn which raised a few eyebrows since on the file he was a simple construction site worker. He had made no progress on finding anything more on the man since then. Also it seemed that Tsunayoshi had apparently had his guardianship changed to Yuna soon after the incident in Rome due to family issues but no details were given besides it wasn't in his best interest to stay at home.

And now add this Nozomi to the mix and he had even more questions but the most important one was. Who is Nozomi? More questions with no answers. Something big was going on and those two teens were neck deep in it.

Tsuna, Touka and Isogai were walking home after Koro-sensei class was over. Due to midterms being next week their teacher had decided to scrap the time talk making ever class a study hall where he would tutor them on the subjects they were struggling with. It had been rather nice actually sure it was a lot of work but Koro-sensei wasn't to overbearing and they got regular breaks. Hell Tsuna felt confident that he could get a B in maths instead of just passing.

As the three were walking down the hill Tsuna remember that he had forgotten to ask Koro-sensei if he had any practice testes that he was willing to give to him so that they could be used at the study group.

"Hey guys, I forgot to ask Koro-sensei something so I'm going to run back and see if I can catch him before he leaves. You go on ahead," Tsuna said as he turned around and made his way back to the campus before either of the two could say anything.

Tsuna shortly arrived back at the campus. He knew that if Koro-sensei was still there he would be in the staff room and decided to go there. He quickly ran up to the window of the staff room and saw that Koro-sensei was still there, he was seemingly banging his head off of the floor repeatedly, along with Bitch-sensei and Karasuma as well as one other man that he recognised.

"Ah! Sawada-kun, Good to see you again," The man stated as he saw Tsuna at the window.

"Principle Asano," Tsuna politely returned as he vaulted the windowsill before he bowed his head slightly.

"Is there something you need Tsuna-kun?" Koro-sensei asked as he stood up and faced his student and Tsuna saw that he had a small wire puzzle in his hand.

"Ah, I came here to ask if you had any practice tests that I could have."

"Of course Tsuna-kun but why do you need them is my great teaching not enough?" Koro-sensei said as he started to sulk, thinking that his student didn't see him as a good teacher.

"I need them for a study group that Touka put together to help us with our midterms,"

"Just give me a mo-"

"Ah yes the midterms," Asano interrupted. "Yes I knew there was something that I had forgotten on this trip thank you for reminding me. It is so good that you are here Tsuna I had meant to talk to you about your schooling arrangements after midterms."

"Is there something wrong with Sawada-san current arrangements?" Karasuma asked from his place in front of the door.

"You mean you don't know?" Asano asked sound condescending and incredulous at the same time.

"They have no need to know and there is no reason for my current arrangements to change." Tsuna stated his eye taking on an orange tint as he spoke.

"Come now Tsunayoshi-kun there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure that it's nothing serious," Koro-sensei tried to reassure his student but his efforts only got a strained smile and a small chuckle from Tsuna and Asano respectively.

"Stay out of this Koro-sensei I will be fine," Gakuhō only gave another chuckle hearing Tsuna's words.

"Care to share what you fine so funny Asano-san?" Irina asked sounding irritated.

"I simple find Sawada-kun's wording amusing," Gakuhō stated as he slipped back into his professional mask. "Back to the original subject, yes I do find some small problems with Sawada-kun current arrangements as they are only shortening his time here,"

"Me being in E class has no consequences on me," Tsuna said in a cold voice.

"That may be true right now but E class will no doubt be pulled into more trouble as the year goes on,"

"Then there is no reason to change my current arrangements right now,"

"Ah but how long will you be able to cope once things start to get rougher around here?"

"Be that as it may there is no real reason for my removal from E class,"

"I merely wish to spare the suffering of your family by taking these measures after all no reason to shorten your ti-"

"That's enough!" Tsuna yelled as his strained smile drop. "I am fine. I am not some glass doll to be put in a padded room!"

"Is it just me or are we missing something here," Irina whispered to Karasuma.

"It's not you I think all three of us are missing something. But isn't it strange that he is taking an interest in an E class student education. Not even ten minutes ago he was degrading them and stated that they were need to be where they were to keep the status quo," Karasuma whispered back.

"Why don't we all calm down there is no reason to yell," Koro-sensei said trying to play peacekeeper. "Now would either of you two care to inform the rest of us what is going on so we can get the matter of Tsuna-kun's education sorted out?"

"It is nothing important," Tsuna said turning to face Koro-sensei.

"Come now, Sawada-kun this is not something that you can just brush off. I'm sure that if Yada-san or Noz-"

"Don't you dare talk about her," Tsuna snarled at the man.

"The point is that your time in E class will only have negative effects on you," Asano pressed on ignoring Tsuna's interruption.

"I'm perfectly fine I can continue studying in E class and nothing will happen," Tsuna stated forcefully hoping to get his point across only for his hopes to die when Gakuhō next spoke,

"You're dying!" Asano snapped finally losing his patients with the boy in front of him. The room fell into deathly silent as the three E class teachers and one eavesdropping bluenette processed those words.

"I still have time left!" Tsuna protested trying to think of some way out of this awkward situation.

"Ah yes you do but to have your predicted time to half itself is cause for worry to go from 10 years to 5 is most worrying," It was true Tsuna had originally been told he'd live to 22 now he'd be lucky to reach 17.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but why where none of us informed of this fact before now?" Karasuma asked a small amount of anger seeping into his voice. He could see that Irina had a frown on her face and that Koro-sensei ever present grin had dropped off of his face.

"It was only recently that I found this out and I had thought it would not affect my schooling," Tsuna said trying to stay calm but this situation was getting out of hand and he was scared that this would be one of the last times he was in the E class campus.

"I don't see why this is such a big deal if we don't kill the octopus then everyone dies," Bitch-sensei gave her opinion on the matter in a blunt manner. She honestly did see why this was a big deal as she said everyone will die in March if they fail their mission. Furthermore these kids were training to be assassins a line of work were you could die at any minute.

"It is a 'big deal' Irina-san because we cannot allow a dying boy to attend a class that he is not fit to attend least he be killed on school grounds due to not receiving the treatment he needs," Asano answer the blonde.

"I am well enou-" Tsuna began before Asano turned his glaze back on the boy and started speaking,

"I have had enough of your denials. If you think you can say in this class then you will prove it,"

"Principle Asano surely this is not necessary I'm sure that this can be discussed peaceful," Koro-sensei said trying yet again to play peacekeeper.

"The time for talk is over Sawada-kun has made it clear that talking on the matter will get us nowhere. There for I give you, Sawada-kun, till the end of the first term to try and remove 8 of Koro-sensei's tentacles. If you are successful then you may continue to attend E class and I shall make no more moves to remove you from my school," All present looked at the principle as if he had asked them to get him what's left of the moon. "However should you fail then you will leave not only E class but Kunugigaoka Junior High and never return,"

"That is asking way to much simple for letting the kid attend class here," Irina argued.

"I could simple expel him now if you wish," Asano countered smoothly. "However looking at the task it is a bit too much for the boy to handle. Therefor the tentacles can be removed at different times as long as they are within the time limit and reach 8 in total I shall accept the fact that he has won the wager. And being the generous man that I am I will allow for Sawada-kun to have help in his attempts but he must be the one to remove the tentacle or else it is invalid. The final deadline for this assignment is the beginning of the finals,"

"Principle Asano, Sawada-kun may not have the best grades however he helps makes the class feel like home. Surely the fact he is dying is move reason to allow him to stay and enjoy his time left. So why don't we just forget what has happened here today and all go home."

"While I can accept that view point I have been far more lenient in my treatment towards Sawada-kun than I should have. I have allowed for him to have more time off of school so that he can look after things. I have allowed for him to have a place at my school even though there were hundreds of other transfer students that had applied. I have even allowed him to stay at my school despite the problems that his staying here may cause." Asano stated.

After Asano had finished his rant Tsuna started to tune out the argument that the adults were having on how it was fair or unfair to put him in this position. If he was honest with himself he knew that Asano was right and that he should not be here but he wanted to stay. He wanted to see the ending to this assassination classroom. Having found his resolve he started to think towards his challenge. Asano had been smart he hadn't set the bar too high to be considered impossible but he had not made this challenge easy. He knew that Asano wanted him gone but he was not going without a fight.

He looked at Koro-sensei and saw that the octopus was not looking at him right now. He seemingly had his guard down and Tsuna knew that this be one of the few times that he could get the drop on him. Quickly moving at a speed that he didn't know he could reach, he drew his knife and sliced at Koro-sensei's arm.

The adults in the room where shocked when suddenly Tsuna was standing behind Koro-sensei with a tentacle in hand. Koro-sensei looked down at his arm and was surprised to see it gone. He hadn't known that Tsuna had this much skill. Tsuna turned back to the adults his eyes glowing orange as he locked glazes with Asano.

"One down, seven to go right?" Tsuna asked as he walked towards the principle and placed the tentacle in his hand. "Now if you excuse me I need to get going Isogai-san and Touka-chan are surely worried about what's taking me so long," Tsuna then proceeded to leave the room via the window and run down the hill.

About half way down the hill Tsuna finally stopped and the orange glow receded from his eyes.

"Hie! That was so scary," Tsuna screamed falling back into his old ways for a minute. He then heard a quiet giggle come from just ahead of him and saw that Touka and Isogai where there.

"Good of you to join us Tsuna we were getting worried," Isogai said as he suppressed a chuckle of his own seeing Tsuna acted like that.

"So what happened to get you so worked up?" Touka asked as her giggles dissipated.

"Nothing it's just that the principle was there and he can be really scary when he wants to be," Tsuna said sending a look to Touka that said they would talk later. "So did you find anywhere that we could all study?" Tsuna was surprised when he saw Touka sigh and Isogai downcast expression.

"It turns out that all tables at the library are booked and there is no way that E class can get a table before midterms," Isogai answered disappointment clear in his voice. "However," at this one word Isogai whole demeanour changed back to normal. "I was able to book us a table for finals," Isogai declared as he showed off a small slip of paper.

"So where else could we go?" Tsuna asked. At his question Touka sent him a pleading look. "No," Touka's eyes seemed to get bigger. "No Touka," Tsuna said but you could hear his voice waver Touka's eyes seemed to get even bigger. Isogai just looked between the two confused.

"Please Tsuna-kun," Touka pleaded as she slowly walked forward so that she was right in front of him. Tsuna was about to deny her again but his conversation back in the staff room came to mind and he realised that if he was kicked out of E class he wouldn't be able to see all his friends all the time. Seeing that this could be a good opportunity to hang out outside of E class with his friends before he left the class if he failed, he caved.

"Fine," Touka hugged him and started to thank him repeatedly while Isogai still looked confused. Tsuna still wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. He thought back to the argument from that morning and realised that Touka had been right he was being paranoid and that they need to tell someone. Just not right away he they would give little hints that they were together before telling them.

"Care to share what got Touka so happy?" Isogai asked as he continued to look on at the scene in front of him. The question caused Touka to calm down and break the hug after one last tight squeeze.

"Tsuna-kun is going to let us use his apartment," The brunette female said cheerfully. "Now then I say that we should have the study group on Saturday and make a day of it what do you guys think?"

"I think that's fine I should be free," Isogai answered.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Tsuna asked rhetorically Touka merely huffed and turned away.

"Since we are all in agreement I will call the girls tonight and run the idea by them and tell you what they say," Touka said before she turned and hooked her arms around Tsuna's before starting to walk off, "In the meantime we are going to go get snacks and clean up this lazy bums flat," Tsuna willingly let himself be dragged along by Touka before turning slightly and waving at Isogai with his free arm.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" Isogai called as the two keep walking before he started to head home himself.

 **A/N: This chapter overall was pretty easy to write right up until the last two hundred or so words I don't know why but they really killed me. Anyway can you guys and girls tell me if I made any mistakes and if anyone was out of character? Next chapter we have the study group.**


End file.
